Castlevengers
by Jayamisia
Summary: Crossover-Castle/Avengers!SPOILER du EP24S05! Kate s'est installée à DC, nouveaux collègues, nouveau coéquipier, comment va-t-elle gérer la distance? Surtout lorsque Castle se fait draguer et que quelque chose d'étrange se trame à NY. Le NYPD se voit obliger de fermer une enquête sous l'ordre d'un mystérieux personnage...Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Tout va basculer lorsque...!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Je sors cette nouvelle fiction! Un crossover entre Castle et Avengers!**

** A vous de voir!**

**Très grand merci à Madoka ayu pour toutes ses corrections !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Katherine Beckett se réveilla lentement dans son appartement à Washington D.C. Elle resta un moment allongée, les yeux clos, quelque chose lui manquait, ou plutôt, la chaleur de quelqu'un lui manquait. Sa présence lui manquait cruellement, sa voix, ses théories farfelues, son contact, ses divines caresses qui lui faisait perdre la tête, tout. En un seul mot : lui.

Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était cinq heures du matin… rien de mieux pour arriver tôt au bureau du procureur, affilié au FBI, ce dernier n'était qu'a trente minutes en voiture de chez elle. Elle s'assit dans son énorme lit qu'elle ne pouvait dorénavant plus partager avec son écrivain.

Elle laissa les souvenirs affluer dans son esprit ; Il l'avait demandé en mariage, une de ses tentatives désespérées pour qu'elle reste à New York, et elle était restée là, assise sur cette fameuse balançoire, ne sachant pas comment réagir … sa demande semblait si précipitée, et même avec cette dernière, elle ne savait toujours pas où ils allaient. C'était prématuré, elle n'était pas prête. Et comme toujours elle s'était enfermée dans le travail, c'était lâche, oui, mais elle ne voulait pas faire face à ça …

Elle en était vite venue à conclure que ce ne serait ni un « non » catégorique ni un « oui » totalement définitif mais un « peut-être » qui leur laisserait le temps de régler leurs problèmes de couple. Oui, ils avaient beau s'aimer comme jamais, ils étaient un couple, et tous les couples ont des problèmes : Avant de quitter New York elle avait constaté qu'il connaissait tous d'elle, ses peurs les plus profondes, ce qu'elle aimait … et elle, ne savait pas grand-chose de lui malgré leur cinq ans de partenariat. Elle espérait qu'il se livre un jour à elle, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là, prête à tout accepter de sa part, les mauvaises facettes, comme les bonnes. Elle avait décidé d'attendre qu'il se livre, comme lui, avait attendu pendant quatre ans. Comme le temps et l'espace qu'il lui avait laissé pour réfléchir à sa demande; oui … il avait attendu trois longs jours sans lui parler, sans la voir et elle s'était présentée chez lui avec des valises toutes prêtes…

_-Castle… je ne peux pas encore te dire oui, je veux ce poste et pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prête, pas encore, je suis désolée. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus être avec toi … avait-elle déclaré en entrant dans le loft de son homme en tirant deux valises._

_Le visage de l'écrivain s'était assombrit, face à la porte qu'il refermait doucement derrière elle, la laissant entrer complètement, il ne pouvait donc rien faire pour empêcher la femme qu'il aimait de partir …_

_-Et en plus de ça, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que nous ne savons pas l'un de l'autre, mais je ne dis pas non, non plus. J'aimerai nous laisser une chance, d'attendre encore avant de penser aux liens __sacrés__du mariage et ce, même avec la distance avait-elle ajouté, inquiète de ne pas le voir répondre._

_Une lueur d'espoir était passée dans les yeux déçus de Castle qui se retourna et fit face à Beckett._

_-Oui… avait-il esquissé en regardant les valises de la femme qu'il aimait ; elle était donc déterminée à partir…_

_Ils allaient donc devoir attendre encore et sûrement beaucoup de temps …_

_Ils s'étaient souri puis Castle l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'aéroport où ils s'étaient échangés un dernier baiser et Kate Beckett avait pris l'avion pour Washington D.C en quittant New York, le cœur gros, son père, le Precinct, ses amis et son écrivain préféré, son amour..._

Elle sourit avec nostalgie à ce souvenir, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir revivre un baiser pareil, il avait été fougueux et passionné comme Castle savait le faire avec elle. Elle commença à mordiller doucement sa lèvre inférieur, comme tentée de prendre son cellulaire, et de l'appeler. Mais cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Il ne répondait pas… et elle appréhendait leurs retrouvailles orales.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains avant que celui-ci ne l'abandonne et décida de prendre des nouvelles de son ancien chez elle ; le Precinct12th.

Elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur celui de Castle, son homme à elle. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Washington, elle l'avait bon nombre de fois fait. Pour son plus grand malheur, elle tombait sur la messagerie... Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il était occupé ou s'il l'ignorait mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il réponde cette fois-là. Quoi que cinq heures du matin, cela semblait très tôt … elle allait raccrocher lorsque la sonnerie d'attente s'interrompit :

-Téléphone Personnel du beau Richard Castle, à qui ai-je affaire ? Répondit une voix suave de femme.

Le cœur de Beckett s'emballa et elle se redressa brusquement, qui était-ce, était-il passé à autre chose, l'a trompait-il, était-ce la raison de ces deux semaines d'ignorance ? Plusieurs millions de questions lui vinrent à l'esprit.

-allô ?

Complètement déstabilisée, elle fronça les sourcils et répondit en reprenant assurance :

-Où est Richard ?

-Richard ? À quelqu'un de personnel, je vois… ,qui êtes vous ?Questionna t-elle suspicieuse.

La ligne grésilla, mais elle put déceler une pointe de jalousie dans le son de la voix de cette femme. Jalouse de quoi, était-ce sa nouvelle conquête ? Elle se baffa intérieurement, non, il avait changé, il n'était plus cet homme arrogant coureur de jupons, et elle devait lui faire confiance, c'était son amour, à elle, àpersonne d'autre. Voilà qu'une femme répondait au portable de celui qu'elle aimait et elle s'emballait déjà en se faisant des films…

-Kate…Hey, chérie ! Comment ça va ? S'écria une voix qu'elle connaissait trop et qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

-Super ! Et toi Lanie ?

-Ouais … on fait aller …

-Lanie, dis-moi, pourquoi toi et cette … femme, vous êtes avec Castle ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sévère en se levant de son lit.

Elle devait savoir. Même si elle lui faisait confiance, elle était constamment jalouse que d'autres femmes lui tournent autour, et elle devait se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise interprétation de sa part.

-On est au Precinct ! Et pour cette femme faudra demander à Gates, c'est la nouvelle coéquipière de ton homme, je ne vais pas te cacher qu'elle le drague ouvertement…

Elle garda le silence, en s'immobilisant dans sa chambre encore dans l'obscurité. Lanie n'essayait même pas de mentir…

Donc elle avait en partie raison. Une autre femme tournait lui autour, et qui savait ce qu'elle faisait pour le séduire. Ah non ! Personne ne lui prendrait son âme sœur. Il était à ELLE. Elle allait demander à Lanie de les surveiller, mais elle enchaîna face à son mutisme :

-Pourquoi ça fait deux semaines que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de toi ?

Elle changeait de sujet, mais sa réponse était toute prête et sans appel :

-Castle ne répondait pas, mais bon il avait l'air occupé à ce que je vois. Répondit Kate du tac au tac.

-Ho-ho chérie je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas de sa faute, Gates les assaille d'enquêtes depuis que tu es partie, et ils restent tous très tard après avoir courus dans toutes les rues de New York à la recherche d'un tueur. Et puis, Castle envoie bouler sa nouvelle coéquipière, détective Mannox, une belle blonde bien roulée !

Une blonde bien roulée ? Elle imagina bien la scène, une femme blonde au corps de rêve se dandinant devant SON homme qui l'envoie sur les roses. Elle ria intérieurement, et sa jalousie retomba de peu.

-Je comprends mieux… est ce que je peux lui parler maintenant ? S'impatienta Beckett en allumant la lumière de sa chambre.

Il y eut un moment de silence, la laissant attendre. Rien de pire que d'attendre pour parler à l'homme de sa vie.

-Il dort sur ton bureau, enfin, ton ancien bureau… Déclara enfin la voix de Lanie en la faisant presque sursauter.

-Lanie … Gronda la jeune femme en s'impatientant sérieusement.

-Ok, je le réveille. Répondit son à amie d'une voix taquine.

Kate imagina bien la jeune black, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, la regardant d'un air moqueur face à son impatience de parler à Castle.

Ce fut silence complet, durant lequel Kate alla se doucher et s'habiller rapidement, ne sachant pas dans combien de temps Castle pourrait prendre la parole et parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et ça elle ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Une fois habillée d'une chemise blanche, et d'un pantalon noir, elle attendit, devant son portable comme si le messie allait en sortir.

-Allô ? demanda une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

Elle se figea. Cette voix fit bondir son cœur. Elle attrapa maladroitement son portable, les mains tremblantes, causé par celle-ci, qu'elle désirait entendre. Cette douce mélodie lui mit du baume au cœur.

-Ca… Castle ? Bredouilla-t-elle ne sachant plus quoi répondre ; elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, et elle se sentait soudainement mieux, comme si tout allait redevenir comme avant, et ça elle ne voulait pas le perdre, c'était donc hors de question pour elle de raccrocher.

-Kate ! Comment vas-tu ? S'écria-t-il comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique en reconnaissant cette voix qu'il aimait tant.

Elle sourit, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais Richard Castle lui manquait énormément. Elle voulait de tout son cœur que ce charme ne peine jamais fin.

-Tout va bien, et toi, pourquoi es-tu resté au Precinct ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser son émotion de l'entendre lui parler ; elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir l'écouter à nouveau.

-Après que tu sois partie je me suis fermement ennuyé au loft et j'ai décidé de revenir aider les gars. Répondit-il, en se sentant nerveux, il perdait ses moyens, était-ce le fait qu'il parle à celle qu'il aimait par téléphone ? Elle lui manquait, ça il en était certain.

-D'accord, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Rétorqua t- elle songeuse.

- Et comment ça se passe avec TA nouvelle coéquipière ? Ajouta t-elle d'une voix plus aigue que la normal.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, la jalousie l'avait envahie et maintenant, elle voulait savoir, même si elle était sûre et certaine qu'il ne l'a tromperait jamais.

-Ne serait ce pas une pointe de jalousie que j'entends là, ça y est tu regrettes, tu reviens ? s'écria-t-il d'un ton taquin en reprenant du mieux qu'il pouvait son assurance en parlant avec elle.

Au moins il était resté le même. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et souffla. Elle n'avait qu'un seul regret ; qu'il ne soit pas là. Mais elle n'osait pas lui demander de quitter New York…Pour elle…

-Castle ! Gronda-t-elle en ne pouvant empêcher un léger sourire qui jouait inconsciemment sur ses lèvres; s'il avait été présent elle n'aurait jamais été crédible.

-Tout, entre nous est strictement professionnel ! Répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça. Déclara-t-elle incertaine, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

C'était la première fois qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse, elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs, non, elle ne survivrait pas si elle le perdait. Elle ne doutait pas de l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais elle était irrémédiablement jalouse, et elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Castle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Assura-t-il d'une voix calme en se voulant rassurant.

-Il faudrait… que l'on se voit… dans les semaines à venir… enfin… si tu le souhaites ? Déclara-t-elle en sentant la fin de cette conversation approcher alors que cela lui faisait tant de bien.

Elle savait gérer ses émotions, mais là, c'était beaucoup trop de sentiments qui la prenaient, jamais quelqu'un de vivant ne lui avait autant manqué.

-Il faudrait oui… Mais …

Il y eut un silence, qui la troubla. Mais quoi ? Elle se sentit nauséeuse à l'idée qu'il raccroche, mais appela tout de même, désireuse d'entendre sa voix ;

-Castle ?

-Oui, désolé, il faudrait que l'on fasse ça oui, mais là, nous avons une nouvelle piste, je dois te laisser. Déclara-t-il enfin.

Dans sa voix, elle sentit toute l'excitation qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'une nouvelle piste, qui l'a déçu profondément. Elle avait appelé pour parler avec lui, et il préférait enquêter que de discuter avec sa petite amie ? Son regard se perdit dans le vide, frustré.

-Kate ? Appela-t-il après un moment de silence.

Elle avait le choix, sois de répondre et écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, sois elle pouvait raccrocher maintenant… Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à l'homme de sa vie, juste pour une piste. Combien de fois l'avait-elle déçu, et blessé ?

-Oui ? Souffla-t-elle comme agacée.

- Je t'aime ! Déclara-t-il sans détour avec toute la sincérité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ses mots lui avaient coupé le souffle. Elle reprit sa respiration puis enchaîna :

-Moi aussi... Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle espérait qu'il ait entendu et raccrocha, encore troublée par cet aveu spontané... Elle resta debout, pendant quelques minutes à penser à Castle, ses derniers mots raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas oublier cette voix, ni ce « je t'aime » qu'il lui avait sorti comme ça. Si naturellement, venant du cœur...Elle soupira, puis continua de se préparer tout en pensant à Castle.

Dès qu'elle fut prête, elle sortit de l'appartement, totalement songeuse. Elle entra dans sa voiture, et mit le contact. Elle roula distraitement, contrairement aux autres jours où en général elle ne pensait rien qu'à sa journée, ses enquêtes… là elle n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : Castle et toujours Castle.

Il hantait ses pensées, ses nuits, ses journées. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il ne l'a lâchait plus, autant dans la vraie vie que dans sa tête. Plusieurs fois, elle avait fait des rêves érotiques à son égard, elle ne les avait jamais oubliés… Mais maintenant, elle pouvait les vivre quand elle voulait. Bon, pas pour le moment vu qu'ils étaient séparés par la distance NY/ DC ce n'était pas possible, mais combien Dieu allaient-ils tenir aussi loin l'un de l'autre ?

Elle arriva au bureau du procureur affilié au FBI à 6h30, si le Precinct à cette heure-là était habituellement désert, ce bureau grouillait déjà de monde. Elle salua quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait vaguement et se dirigea vers son bureau. Un grand office, bien plus que celui qu'elle avait au douze ce n'était même pas comparable. Au début, elle avait refusé d'en avoir un, car c'était trop spacieux pour elle, cela changeait totalement ce qu'elle connaissait .

Mais elle s'était résignée et avait acceptée, car maintenant seule dans son espace personnel de travail, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle serait plus tranquille. Elle y entra…

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews ? Prouvez moi que vous voulez la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Merci pour toute vos reviews, et même tout ceux qui ont lu sans donner leurs avis !**

**Je mets la suite et je file, je n'ai pas trop le temps^^**

**Grand merci à Madoka ayu pour ses precieux conseils et corrections !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

- Eh bien mademoiselle Beckett ? On n'arrive pas à dormir ? Déclara un homme lui tournant le dos, assit sur son bureau.

Cette voix l'a fit revenir sur terre ; Castle disparut de son esprit en quelques secondes.

- Hum … je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix cassante en reconnaissant son nouveau coéquipier. Cet abrutit de première, jamais, au grand jamais il ne remplacera son vrai coéquipier.

- De mauvaise humeur ce matin ? Questionna-t-il en lui faisant face, avec un sourire moqueur.

- Comprenez-moi Mr. Atkins, j'arrive à mon bureau où mes affaires ont été, fouillées, déplacées par vous ! Fulmina-t-elle en remarquant ses tiroirs ouverts.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Même Castle n'avait jamais osé fouiller dans ses tiroirs au douze, avant qu'ils ne soient en couple, et il s'était même excusé d'avoir été envahissant la première fois qu'il avait ouvert son tiroir et était tombé sur son Homme Bâton. Heureusement, le tiroir dans lequel il reposait à présent n'avait pas été ouvert par cet homme…

Elle fronça les sourcils d'agacement grandissant, et lui lança un regard glacial. Elle ne le connaissait même pas et il fouillait dans son bureau, si il n'avait pas été son « coéquipier » elle lui aurait cassé les jambes et fichu dehors.

- Ho, si vous vous attendez à des excuses, c'est raté, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme soumis. Mais accepteriez-vous, peut-être, un dîner dans un des plus chics restaurant de Washington avec le meilleur coéquipier, ce soir ?

« Bouffon ! » pensa-t-elle en serrant les dents. Elle fit appelle à toute sa maîtrise de soi, et lui servit un sourire aimablement feint.

Meilleur coéquipier disait-il ? Oh non, ça ce n'était juste pas possible. Elle connaissait le meilleur coéquipier et il était à New York.

- Non, ce soir je suis prise. Mentit-elle sans dissimuler son aversion.

- Réfléchissez-y Beck ! Déclara-t-il en se levant pour sortir.

- C'est ça ! Gronda-t-elle sur un ton réfrigérant ne cachant rien de son animosité envers cet homme. "Dégage " Ajouta-t-elle en pensée dans un faux sourire.

Une fois sortit, elle laissa son sourire tomber et se précipita sur son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle fut assurée que tout était en place, elle souffla de soulagement et s'assit sur sa chaise. Une tonne de papier était posée sur le côté de ce dernier, attendant soigneusement pliés d'être ouvert et lu.

Son regard se posa sur un cadre qu'elle avait posé à sa gauche sur son bureau; une photo d'elle et Castle, prise sur les balançoires, leur lieu, là où ils aimaient se retrouver pour parler, lui rappelant tous les jours que si elle avait besoin, il serait là.

Elle souffla en essayant de mettre de côté ses pensées dédiées à Castle, et de se concentrer sur un travail qu'elle devait finir…

Elle passa environ une heure à faire ce rapport, en prenant bien le temps de citer chacun des membres la famille de la victime, en insistant sur la perte du père et de la mère ainsi que des huit enfants maintenant devenues orphelins.

Satisfaite du résultat, elle rassembla les feuilles sur lesquelles elle avait écrit et les posa soigneusement sur le côté droit de son bureau.

Alors qu'elle pensait à faire une pause bien méritée, la porte s'ouvrit violement, la faisant sursauter et l'Agent Jared Stack, celui qui l'avait recommandé au procureur, entra d'un pas pressant. Il s'arrêta devant son bureau en se triturant les mains.

Elle se leva d'un bond, étonnée de le voir entrer ainsi, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, causer par son apparition imminente.

- Beckett ! Vous avez une réunion dans exactement quinze minutes pour nous faire part de vos rapports de toutes vos affaires depuis vos débuts ici ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix hâtive.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il lui semblait préoccupé et stressé que se passait-il au juste pour qu'il affiche une mine si sombre ?

Elle prit le temps d'assimiler l'info, malgré son interrogation :

-Bien monsieur. Répondit-elle simplement en cachant son interrogation, en pensant que ce n'était pas le moment.

-Très bien, nous vous attendrons, cela vous laisse tout juste le temps de préparer ce que vous allez nous rapporter. Finit-il en lui tournant le dos pour repartir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à celui-là ?» pensa Beckett en le regardant fermer la porte de son bureau.

Perturbée par l'agitation qui animait son patron, elle s'assit lentement.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi …

Que ce passait-il donc ?

Au même moment, son portable vibra, elle le prit, regarda l'écran et fut surprise de voir un message de Castle :

« Bonjour ma détective préférée, agent pardon ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rangea son IPhone4S sans même prendre la peine de répondre, encore déçue de son manque de dévouement lors de leur discussion une heure plutôt.

Elle souffla une nouvelle fois, et se concentra plutôt sur ce qu'elle allait dire à cette réunion, réunion de quoi d'ailleurs ?

Le stress commença doucement à l'envahir, elle ne savait même pas par où commencer.

En deux semaines, elle avait eu en tout cinq affaires, très compliquées…

Elle s'empara des cinq rapports qu'elle avait faits et décida qu'elle improviserait sur le moment.

Quittant son bureau, Kate se rendit en salle de réunions, qu'elle connaissait de nom, sans jamais pour autant y être entrée. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

Elle l'ignora, en s'agaçant légèrement devinant ce soudain harcèlement de la part Castle. Elle tourna la poignée, et découvrit une salle remplit d'hommes assis autour d'une grande table, huit personnes exactement, ce qui lui mit la pression. Elle avait l'impression de passer un examen d'oral au bac, alors que huit paires d'yeux l'avisaient d'un air scrutateur.

Elle remarqua son coéquipier Atkins, le procureur et Stack, les trois seuls hommes qu'elle connaissait … elle souffla un bon coup, leur servit un sourire crispé puis s'assit sur la seule chaise vide.

-Je vous présente l'Agent Beckett, qui est opérationnel depuis deux semaines… commença Stack

Kate le dévisageait ; il était tendu, et ses traits étaient tirés, il avait l'air fatigué et quelque chose semblait le tourmenter. Mais quoi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pas du tout habituée de le voir dans cet état. Elle l'avait toujours vu calme, et en pleine forme. Mais là, c'était carrément le contraire. Devait-elle s'en inquiéter ?

Elle écoutait attentivement lorsque son téléphone se remit à vibrer dans sa poche. Énervée, elle souffla bruyamment, et décida de voir ce que son amant lui voulait.

Certaines personnes présentes remarquèrent son énervement, lui servirent un regard réprobateur mais aucun n'interrompit Stack, qui présentait la jeune femme. Trop préoccupée par Castle, elle ne vit pas leurs regards, puis sortit son portable sous la table :

« Comment tu vas ? » Demanda Castle. « Agent de mon cœur ? » Ajouta-t-il dans la foulée.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et la bouche avec, plaquant sa main contre celle-ci pour étouffer un cri de désappointement.

Elle commença à taper rapidement afin de ne pas être découverte : « Bien Castle, désolée mais je suis en réunion avec le procureur, je ne peux pas vraiment te parler ! » puis frôla du pouce la touche envoyer.

Elle replaça son portable dans sa poche en espérant qu'il l'a laisse tranquille et essaya de comprendre ce que disait Stack :

- […] elle a passé beaucoup de temps au NYPD, elle est maintenant venu servir le procureur et ...

Son téléphone vibra encore une fois. Elle fulminait intérieurement, elle regarda les personnes l'entourant : ils étaient tous concentrés sur le discours de Stack. Elle savait quelle serait mal vu si elle se faisait prendre en train de répondre à un sms, mais poussée par la curiosité elle profita de leur concentration pour prendre son téléphone quelle glissa sous la table tout en faisant semblant d'écouter.

Elle regarda son écran qu'elle redressa légèrement vers elle pour mieux apercevoir le message :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce Procureur pour passer avant moi ? » S'enquit son homme en joignant un smiley d'un bonhomme mécontent.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir réagir à voix haute, là, maintenant, mais se ravisa en présence d'hommes aussi importants. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça alors que cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle essayait de le joindre en vain ? Qu'avait-il en tête pour se permettre d'être jaloux et de l'embêter en pleine réunion ?

« C'est mon boss Castle ! » Rappela-t-elle toujours par texto.

Elle releva la tête dans un faux hochement de celle-ci imitant la personne étant totalement attentive et captivée par le discours de son supérieur. Son portable vibra dans ses mains se fit sentir. Elle regarda :

« Hum moi qui pensais que tu préférais dominer ... » Taquina l'homme de lettre accompagné d'un autre bonhomme haussant les sourcils d'un air narquois.

Elle roula des yeux, décidant de ne pas répondre à cette remarque qui les engagerait sur une discussion qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être à cet instant précis, puis rangea son portable, qui vibra de nouveau à son plus grand damne.

Elle reprit son portable pour la énième fois dans un soupire las mais discret :

« Tu portes quoi là tout de suite ? »

Cette phrase fit grimper sa chaleur corporelle… et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire dans ce semblant de sexto …

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, les femmes avaient des besoins, mais les hommes aussi, et d'après elle, l'abstinence avait l'air dure des deux côtés mais il devait comprendre que le moment était définitivement mal choisi…

« Castle ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de textos, je ne suis pas seule ! » Envoya-t-elle en gardant son portable en main afin d'être le plus discret possible en cas de réponse.

Cette dernière ne se fit d'ailleurs point attendre.

« Pourquoi je t'excite, tu as peur de perdre le contrôle mon belle agent sexy ? »

Son corps s'embrasa. Oh oui qu'il l'excitait ! Rien que l'effet qu'il avait sur elle avec un seul petit sms était grand. Pourquoi en avait-il autant sur elle ?

Perdre le contrôle peut-être pas, mais la déconcentrer oui. La température ambiante de la salle de réunion lui semblait se réchauffer dangereusement. Elle choisit ses mots avec soin, ne voulant pas lui démontrer sa déstabilisation pour le laisser la railler ensuite, non, elle ne devait pas lui montrer le trouble qu'il semait en elle.

Elle s'empressa de répondre, en tapant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait sur son écran :

«Arrêtes ça, ou je te fais arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur ! »

La réponse de Castle arriva dans la seconde suivante à son plus grand étonnement.

« Ah oui et tu vas m'accrocher au lit et me fouetter ? Je ne vous savais pas si coquine Agent Beckett » La testa-t-il avec un smiley au sourire espiègle.

Beckett relu une deuxième fois le sms, envisageant bien la scène pendant quelques secondes, en sentant le rouge prendre possession de ses joues, tandis qu'une chaleur familière prenait place en elle. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer cette image de son esprit.

Ca y est, il avait réussi à l'allumer. Elle imaginait bien la tête de Castle, un sourire narquois peint sur la face de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Totalement déstabilisée, elle prit une bouchée d'air, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, et décida de lui donner une réponse qui le satisferait :

« Ho, Castle, tu n'as pas idée de ce que pourrai faire de toi, je connais des tours dont tu n'as même pas connaissance ! »

Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait autant atteinte. Elle devait s'avouer qu'il s'y prenait bien. Il avait réussi à attirer son attention, et l'avait littéralement incendié.

Mais Katherine Beckett ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir ainsi, elle se vengerait. « Tient toi prêt bel écrivain. » Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Elle aurait sa vengeance. Imaginant toutes les façons possibles de l'avoir, une multitude d'idées peu catholique lui vint alors à l'esprit et elle sourit. Il était cuit, et dans tous les sens du terme. On dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, là ce sera tout le contraire.

- Nous allons donc laisser la parole à l'Agent Beckett. Déclara soudainement Stack en la faisant sursauter, comme surprise dans ses réflexions lubriques.

Elle leva la tête, pour les voir tous l'observer comme s'ils attendaient tous quelque chose d'elle. Mal à l'aise, elle se replaça sur sa chaise et déglutit avec difficulté ; elle s'était prise au jeu de son homme et elle en avait oublié la situation. Elle cacha tant bien que mal l'état dans lequel Castle l'avait laissé, puis rangea discrètement son portable dans sa poche pour pouvoir poser ses mains brûlantes sur la table.

Elle parla pendant environ quinze minutes sur ses deux premières affaires, essayant de reprendre son assurance, avant qu'Atkins ne l'interrompt pour placer un commentaire désobligeant qui l'a déstabilisa plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et il commença à partir dans des explications et des observations sur le terrain qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait part, ce qui eut vite effet de l'irriter.

Une fois ses critiques expliquées, elle continua dans ses rapports avec plus d'aisance, mais surtout plus de vigueur, toisant froidement Atkins qui arborait un air arrogant, lui donnant envie de le frapper. Quel sourire stupide qu'il faisait là…Il avait l'air heureux de l'avoir autant calomnié.

* * *

**Alors ? que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?**

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas **

** Bisous ! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey ! Déjà, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je sais, je suis un petit peu en retard... J'espère que vous m'excuserez, je suis en vacances, et je n'avais pas de wifi avant hier ...Enfin bref, maintenant, j'ai internet, et je vous poste le Chapitre 3 ! Pour le moment je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, même si je fais mon possible, j'ai déjà quelques Chapitres d'avances et corrigés par ma Mama que je remercie encore pour tous ses conseils et corrections !**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça me motive vachement pour continuer, cette fic que je prends grand plaisirs à écrire ! **

* * *

**J'aimerai aussi faire hommage à Lee Thompson, qui jouait le lieutenant Bari Frost dans la série Rizzoli&Isles, qui s'est suicidé ... certains savaient que c'était mon chouchou dans cette série, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il fallait que je poste quelque chose aujourd'hui. **

**Sur cette petite note de nostalgie, voilà la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Pendant ce temps, à deux cents vingt six miles d'ici, à New York, Richard Castle venait de contribuer à arrêter un tueur, maintenant affalé sur l'ancien bureau de son lieutenant préféré, s'accordant une petite pause, en discutant avec Kate, ou plutôt l'embêter pendant une réunion avec le procureur…

Il regarda son portable, lu le dernier message de sa petite amie et sourit ; il avait essayé d'engager une partie de sexto, en commençant par insinuer des images dans son esprit et l'allumer mais c'était Beckett, une des femmes les plus professionnelles, sérieuses, et surprenantes qu'il connaisse. Il avait été plus qu'étonné par le dernier sms de sa belle :

_« Ho, Castle, tu n'as pas idée de ce que pourrai faire de toi, je connais des tours dont tu n'as même pas connaissance ! »_

Il s'était mis à imaginer tout ce dont elle était capable de lui faire, s'étonnant de ce soudain revirement de situation. Jusqu'à là, elle avait refusé de se laisser aller à ses textos, il pouvait même imaginer son air blasé, mais ce dernier sms avait été inattendu. C'était lui qui avait amené la discussion dans le but de l'allumer, mais résultat, c'était lui qui se retrouvait dans tous ses états … Il souffla un bon coup, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Elle lui manquait terriblement, il avait évidemment été déçu de sa réponse mais au moins ils étaient restés en couple et il se réjouissait que la femme qu'il aimait leur laisse une chance en relation à distance, il ne savait tout de même pas s'il allait survivre à cette séparation de plusieurs kilomètres, et il se demandait combien de temps il allait attendre avant de sauter dans un avion pour Washington, d'ailleurs qu'est ce qui l'en empêchait ? … Il ne voulait pas brusquer Kate, mais plutôt la laisser faire de l'ordre de sa vie et il attendrait, comme toujours, qu'elle soit prête et quelle lui demande d'elle-même de venir. Et même si il avait toujours la technologie pour rester en contact, ce n'était pas la même chose que de la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui murmurer combien il l'aime dans le creux de l'oreille et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ait raison d'eux.

-Mon beau gosse préféré, on a une nouvelle affaire ! Déclara une voix féminine, si aigue qu'elle lui agressait les tympans, le sortant de ses réflexions « Becketienne. »

Esposito, Ryan et lui se retournèrent vers Caroline Mannox qui s'élançait à leur rencontre en leur servant un grand sourire, c'était une femme grande mince et svelte, blonde aux yeux d'un bleu couleur ciel, au visage fin, et aux pommettes saillantes, le genre de femme qui aurait pu devenir mannequin. Habillée d'un tailleur, ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon strict duquel aucun cheveu indiscipliné ne sortait. Elle ressemblait plus à une avocate coincée qu'a un lieutenant…

Cette femme n'arrangeait rien du tout .Elle le draguait ouvertement. Non pas qu'il ne la trouvait pas belle, non, mais elle était consciente de ses charmes et en usait pour essayer de le faire céder. Mais en vain, il était loin de capituler, car il en aimait une autre. Et elle était loin d'égaler sa Kate.

Malgré ça, Gates l'avait imposé à Castle car il manquait quelqu'un dans l'équipe, et d'après elle, il leur fallait une présence féminine.

Elle se posta devant Castle qui tourna la tête vers elle. Ne voyant aucune réaction de leur part, elle s'assit sur la chaise ou en général Castle s'asseyait lorsque Beckett était encore là. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que cette chaise ne la porte mais l'éjecte, car c'était SA chaise, et avait du mal à voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'asseoir sur celle-ci, où il avait passé beaucoup de temps en présence de Beckett. Mais Mannox ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte…

-A New York ! Ajouta-t-elle en servant son plus beau sourire à Castle quelle regardait intensément, comme pour accrocher son regard. Ce n'était pas un simple regard, c'était un regard ardent, plein désir, et elle ne le cachait pas. Il détourna les yeux .

Castle, savait très bien qu'elle le voulait dans son lit, mais il s'y refusait strictement. Il ne voulait ni tromper, ni blesser son âme sœur et surtout parce qu'aucune femme ne pouvait rivaliser avec Kate Beckett aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, elle était unique pour lui et depuis des années la seule femme qu'il voulait. Il résisterait, peu importe le prix et ses méthodes pour le séduire. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son amour… Même si elle était belle, cette femme ne l'attirait pas, une seule comptait pour lui encore une fois. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Si elle continuait comme cela il irait porter plainte et demanderait une mesure d'éloignement. Mais … il n'avait aucune raison valable de le demander et sa chérie n'était pas là pour le protéger des crocs de cette femme qui n'attendait que ça pour lui sauter dessus. Il se demanda même si elle serait capable de le violer sur place ? Cette idée le répugna profondément, et se promis de faire plus attention à l'avenir afin de garder des distances de sécurité respectables avec cette … femme.

-Où allons-nous ? Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il jeta une œillade aux gars et remarqua à leurs têtes, qu'ils attendaient eux aussi la réponse, le regard braqué sur Mannox, un air inquisiteur peint sur la face.

-Ne vous embêtez pas, je vous y emmène. Déclara-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil tout en se levant.

Castle et les gars se regardèrent, déconcertés par l'initiative que prenait cette femme pour prendre les rênes de la petite équipe. Alors qu'elle n'en avait aucunement le pouvoir.

Ils avaient l'habitude d'être menés par une femme, mais celle-là était vraiment différente… Garder l'adresse pour qu'elle seule puisse les y emmener était vraiment aberrant. Jamais aucun d'eux n'avait ce genre d'habitude insensée. Ils la laissèrent passer devant et restèrent en retrait :

-Je ne pense pas que Beckett aimerait ça. Murmura Ryan en l'observant de dos, marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-Qu'est-ce que Beckett aimerait de tous ces changements ? Répliqua Espo inquiet, se surprenant à imaginer Beckett et Mannox se battre pour l'équipe.

Il effaça cette image de son esprit, repensant à la première réaction de Kate lorsqu'ils avaient dû collaborer avec le FBI et l'agent Shaw. Ils avaient envahies leurs locaux et elle avait été très contrariée que l'agent Shaw prenne les commandes… Les sachant toutes les deux très obstinées, il était curieux de savoir laquelle d'entre elle arriverait à chasser l'autre, même si pour lui Kate saurait mieux se défendre…

Il secoua la tête, non elles ne se battraient pas pour le pouvoir, c'étaient deux femmes différente certes, mais qui étaient civilisées. Par contre pour Castle, il n'aurait pas mis sa main à couper, si son amie voyait le gringue que cette Mannox faisait à son écrivain pas sûr qu'elle puisse se maîtriser d'autant plus que ce dernier n'était aucunement réceptif et pourtant elle insistait lourdement pour obtenir ses faveurs

-Messieurs, Beckett n'est plus là, alors je vous suggère de suivre votre nouvelle coéquipière. Déclara une voix dure en les faisant sursauter.

Castle grimaça en reconnaissant cette voix trop peu chaleureuse. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc et se trouvèrent face au Capitaine Gates.

-Oui madame ! répondit sagement Castle avant de suivre les pas de Mannox qui les attendait patiemment à l'ascenseur.

Espo et Ryan le suivit un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que Iron Gates vous a dit ? Demanda Mannox avec curiosité en tendant le cou pour s'apercevoir que cette dernière les observait d'un air sévère.

La jeune femme blonde croisa son coup d'œil menaçant et déglutis difficilement avant de détourner les yeux. C'est un peu gêné qu'Ils se consultèrent du regard pour savoir quoi répondre, ils n'allaient quand même pas lui dire qu'ils préféraient obéir à Beckett… Javier répondit en toute simplicité :

-Que notre ancienne collègue va bien !

-Pourquoi prenez-vous encore de ses nouvelles ? Si elle n'est plus ici c'est qu'elle vous a abandonné ! Elle a changé de vie, et elle a tourné la page ! s'écria-t-elle avec mépris, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre.

Castle se contracta en une fraction de seconde, comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Même si ce n'était pas ce que Gates leur avait dit, c'était important pour lui de savoir que la femme de sa vie allait bien. Il la considéra un moment, avant d'entrevoir toute la jalousie, et la haine qu'elle portait à son amour, la colère monta lentement en lui, il allait défendre sa belle lorsque Esposito posa une main rassurante sur son bras

-Car justement c'est notre ancienne collègue et amie qui plus est ! Réfuta-t-il dans un froncement de sourcils.

-Vous n'êtes qu'à vos débuts Mannox, vous verrez, quand votre partenaire devra partir. Avec des années de travail on devient comme une famille. Ajouta Ryan

Castle se gonfla de fierté ; leurs amis l'a défendaient tellement bien. Kate lui manquait, mais manquait également à ses amis. Elle avait des directives différentes, et ils s'en sortaient toujours bien, mais maintenant, ils avaient Mannox, une femme qui prenait les devants en permanence et qui chamboulait l'organisation qu'avaient les trois compères. Ils avaient du mal à s'habituer à elle, mais n'avaient pas le choix, Gates les surveillait étroitement.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, comme si l'idée de perdre son coéquipier était impensable. Elle se tourna vers Castle et lui servit un regard plein de craintes. Le concerné détourna les yeux, gêné que cette femme, qu'il connaissait à peine éprouve autant d'affection pour lui, puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à son plus grand bonheur, sauvé par le gong, ils y entrèrent sans dire mot.

Castle ne supportait pas que sa coéquipière dénigre Kate mais décida de ne pas réagir. Il pouvait lire sur son visage la frustration de ne pas avoir été approuvé, par aucun de ses partenaires. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle allait débarquer dans leur service, et facilement remplacer Beckett ? Elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Elle voulait être le centre de l'attention, mais ce n'était pas ici qu'elle le serait.

Une fois sortit de l'ascenseur dans un silence religieux, ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Esposito qui prit le volant. Castle côté passager, Mannox et Ryan à l'arrière.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Aimez-vous Mannox ? Moi je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne l'aimeriez pas ^^**

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton aux reviews :p**

**Biisouus !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Nous voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! Je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière ! Mais bon ... ^^**

**Je viens tout juste de rentrer de vacances, alors voilà ! **

**Je me suis essentiellement concentrée sur l'écriture de cette fiction alors je dois m'excuser pour ceux qui suivent la réédition de Once Upon Always ça va un tout petit peu attendre ^^'**

**Pour vous dire un peu, j'entame l'écriture du chapitre 8 :p**

**Donc, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! Continuez ainsi, ça me motive énormément alors que je déprime un peu à l'approche de la rentrée ! Et oui les cours, vacances terminées...! **

**Merci à Mama pour ses corrections et conseils :D**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas l'espace blanc en bas, juste pour que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez :3 quelque chose qui fait trèèès plaisirs en soit, rien qu'avoir un avis, des remarques, critiques!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

L'hispanique mit le contact, et fit sa manœuvre pour sortir du parking. Avant de s'engager dans la circulation dense des rues de New York en cette fin de matinée. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir la jeune femme, qui observait la rue avec intérêt :

-Où allons-nous ? Questionna-t-il sans détour.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'hispanique, secoua celle-ci d'un air hautain, soupira et lui donna l'adresse exacte.

Il acquiesça et les conduit en moins de trente minutes dans une petite ruelle de New York, un coin isolé derrière un restaurant. Ils descendirent de la voiture, coupèrent la foule de presse et passèrent derrière les banderoles jaunes de Police.

-Super endroit ! Marmonna Mannox en examinant la scène de crime.

Une femme brune était étendue par terre, en jean, baskets, tee-shirt simple, et les verres de ses lunettes étaient cassés

Castle observa en silence, la scène semblait banale. Beaucoup d'agressions se faisaient dans les petites rues comme ça, celle-là ne semblait pas vraiment avoir été très violente. La pauvre femme paraissait simplement endormie, ses lèvres avaient conservé un petit sourire, ses cheveux étaient éparpillés de part et d'autre son jeune visage, lui rappelant ainsi le sommeil éternel de « Blanche Neige et les Sept nains », sauf que la jeune femme ne s'en réveillerait pas, même le baiser d'un prince charmant ne l'en sortirait. Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveraient plutôt les indices nécessaires et boucleraient sûrement l'affaire en moins de deux.

Esposito partit interroger le directeur du restaurant et ses cuisiniers qui avaient sûrement découvert le corps, et ils s'approchèrent de Lanie, déjà sur place.

-Docteur Parish ! Tu as quoi pour moi ? demanda la jeune femme blonde en s'approchant du légiste.

La jeune black releva la tête de son inspection.

- Aria Kelorc, vingt-huit ans, mariée à Sébastien Kelorc… commença-elle d'un air désolé en regardant ses amis.

-La cause du décè ? La pressa Mannox en fronçant les sourcils, indifférente aux regards gênés de la jeune femme.

-J'allais y venir…maugréa-t-elle. Elle a reçu plusieurs coups dans les jambes, qui les lui ont brisés, mais le coup fatal a été porté la tête, lui défonçant ainsi le crâne et a entraîné une hémorragie interne. Expliqua-t-elle en leur montrant les hématomes sur les jambes de la jeune femme et son crâne fracassé.

Castle fronça les sourcils, c'était plutôt simple comme affaire. Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveraient sûrement de l'ADN, et arrêteraient le tueur. La pauvre femme avait été battue à mort, elle méritait justice.

-Nous n'avons pas mis la main sur l'arme du crime et l'heure de la mort se situe entre minuit et une heure de matin. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Elle s'est fait battre par qui ? Demanda innocemment Mannox concentrée sur le corps inerte de la victime, un doigt tapotant sur ses lèvres, une main sur les hanches.

Castle la regarda incrédule. Elle l'ignora, ses traits tendus trahissaient une immense concentration comme si la réponse allait lui tomber du ciel. Il n'osa intervenir, trouvant drôle le fait qu'elle cherche déjà la solution sans passer par la case recherches.

-C'est ce que nous allons essayer de découvrir ! Répondit Ryan en finissant de prendre note.

Mannox leva la tête, puis hocha celle-ci, les lèvres pincées toujours en pleine réflexion.

-Son mari fait partis d'un groupe de terroriste, sa femme le découvre, il l'a tue ? Proposa Castle en commençant à s'imaginer pleins de scénarios.

-C'est tout Castle ? Je te pensais plus imaginatif. Sourit Esposito en arrivant par derrière pour lui administrer une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sa théorie ? Mannox se moqua de lui en riant. Ce qui le vexa légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle rire de lui et le tourner en ridicule ? Cette théorie était des plus plausibles. C'était bizarrement une des théories les moins farfelues qu'il venait de sortir. Il secoua la tête en pensant qu'il se ramollissait sûrement. Ce n'était digne d'une théorie Castelienne dont il était expert. Peut-être était-ce le fait que sa muse soit si loin de lui mais son inspiration semblait étouffée.

-Bon, un des cuisiniers est sorti en fin de service pour jeter la poubelle et a trouvé le corps inerte. Affirma Esposito en reprenant son sérieux.

-Il faudrait trouver l'arme du crime. Déclara Ryan, en commençant à regarder au sol, septique tant il y avait peu de chance de la trouver dans cette petite rue déserte et dépourvu d'indice au premier regard.

-On se retrouve à la morgue quand j'aurai autopsié ce corps. Déclara Lanie avant de monter dans la morgue mobile avec le corps.

Castle ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par ses recherches ; il y a avait du sang par endroit… Rien d'étonnant, ils étaient sur une scène de crime. Une poubelle attira son attention, elle était sur le côté, seule chose encombrante, placée contre le mur de pierres de la ruelle. Etait-ce dans cette boite métallique que le cuisinier avait jeté ses ordures ? Il fronça les sourcils, cela pouvait contenir beaucoup d'indices. Il se réjouit d'être intelligent en souriant narcissiquement puis ouvrit celle-ci.

Ce qu'il y découvrit l'intrigua profondément ; un dossier avec diverses documents le composant. Il s'en empara en fronçant les sourcils et aperçu, écrit en grandes lettres noir « SHIELD »

Castle releva la tête, cela lui semblait étrange que de telles informations finissent dans une poubelle et encore plus, puisqu'elles venaient de leur tomber dans les mains. Cela limitait grandement leurs recherches. Il ne savait absolument pas ce que cela signifiait mais il était certain d'être tombé sur quelque chose de précieux… S.H.I.E.L.D… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Satanique, Hargneux, Imbécile, Et, Légalement, Diabolique ? Il sourit bêtement de sa pensée complètement absurde, et ouvrit le dossier: « Recherche d'Aria Kelorc » et plus loin «Sebastien Kelorc, Agent Colerk sous couverture [...]»

Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils puis décida plutôt de leurs faire part de sa découverte.

-Les Gars ! Venez voir ça !

Esposito leva la tête et se tourna vers lui, intrigué, puis le rejoint. Suivit de près par Ryan et Mannox.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Mannox en fronçant les sourcils à la vue du dossier.

Esposito prit le paquet de feuilles et tourna les pages … Son visage s'assombrit au fur et à mesure qu'il les survolait. Castle échangea des regards inquiets avec ses coéquipiers, en scrutant l'air grave de leur ami. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter Esposito ? Il fronça les sourcils mais n'intervint pas.

-Javier, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Ryan en brisant le silence de mort dans lequel il les avait laissés, uniquement perturbé par les bruits quotidiens de la ville de New York.

Une barre d'anxiété lui barrant le front, il releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

-Bro…. Répondit-il d'une voix grave. Nous sommes tombés sur quelque chose que nous n'aurions jamais dû découvrir…

-Quoi mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Castle soucieux, mais excité par cette révélation.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Une société de mutants, des gens aux pouvoirs surnaturels, des wiccans combattants pour le mal ? L'esprit de Castle s'embrasa.

-Pas ici ! Venez, on rentre au poste. Répondit nerveusement Esposito.

Laissant Castle à ses théories qui s'étonna. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Esposito d'arrêter les recherches d'indices au premier trouvé. Il fronça les sourcils, curieux de savoir où cela les mènerait.

Il suivit le mouvement sans poser de questions. Une fois dans la voiture, il continua de s'imaginer pleins de théories, aussi improbables les unes que les autres, joignant des psychopathes, la NASA, allant même jusqu'aux zombis et …

-Espo, pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas tout simplement ce que c'est ? Questionna Mannox, agacée, se postant entre les deux sièges avant pour obtenir une réponse qui la satisferait.

Castle atterrit et l'observa un moment, pourquoi était elle aussi proche de lui tout à coup ? Elle penchait de son côté, s'appuyant contre l'épaule de l'écrivain qui essayait de s'enfoncer dans son siège comme pour l'éviter. Elle passa ses mains sur les têtes de sièges en frôlant le cou de Richard qui se redressa vivement, se soustrayant à son contact bien que furtif.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire à la fin ?!

-Je préfère être sûr avant d'employer les grands mots et de vous affoler. Répondit celui-ci avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué le geste de la blonde.

Ryan fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cela les affoleraient ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Connaissant son ami, cela ne pouvait être que grave, mais après tout, il avait dû s'infiltrer dans la maffia Irlandaise, rien ne pourrait plus l'étonner…

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Prouvez moi que vous voulez la suite !**

**Je vous l'ai dit, je préfère le prochain chapitre à celui-là mdr**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Nous voilà pour le Chapitre 5 ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tout mes lecteurs, tout ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage et qui m'ont donné leurs avis, continuez ainsi !**

**Ensuite, j'ai repris, aujourd'hui même, les cours, alors, je vais donner un jour pour poster mes chapitres, ce sera plus facile pour moi, et vous serez tout de suite fixés. **

**Je posterai un chapitre de ****_Castlevengers_**** tout les ****_Mercredi_**** et pour ****_Once Upon Always_**** ce sera le ****_Samedi_**** je vous promets, d'ailleurs, le chapitre 4 pour Once le samedi qui arrive !**

**Sur ce, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, j'espère en recevoir plein d'autre ! :3**

**Merci à Mama pour ses corrections et ses conseils !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Une fois au poste, après plusieurs heures de bouchon dont une consacrée à leurs déjeuner, Esposito se jeta sur son bureau et ordonna à ses coéquipiers d'aller voir Lanie qui avait sûrement terminé l'autopsie du corps de leur victime.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur pour descendre à la morgue, et Castle prit soin de se poster le plus loin possible de Mannox, évitant ainsi une autre approche pour le faire céder, en mettant le pauvre Ryan entre eux. Il ne semblait pas remarquer que cette femme essayait de le séduire.

-J'espère que ce qui inquiète Espo n'est pas très important. Confia Mannox tandis qu'ils progressaient dans le bâtiment.

Ryan et Castle échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Pour que Javier s'inquiète c'est sûrement important, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Répondit Ryan.

-Si cela se trouve, nous avons affaire à des ninjas ! … Non des Ninjas tueurs ! S'écria Castle les yeux remplis d'excitation.

Mannox leva un sourcil, incrédule.

-Quoi ?

-Ou… ! Des Ninjas, tueurs qui nous protègent contre une invasion de … Commença Castle en fronçant les sourcils, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres pincées, comme concentré sur sa théorie.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à suivre ! Grogna Mannox en soufflant.

Castle souriait avec mesquinerie, puis Ils sortirent de la cabine et rejoignirent Lanie.

-Vous tombez à pic, je viens de finir l'autopsie ! Annonça l'intéressée en les voyant approcher.

-Dis-nous tous. Répondit Mannox en s'approchant de sa collègue, affichant un air soudainement très sérieux. La jeune métisse se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

Castle leva vers elle un regard emplis d'un espoir aberrant : qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

-Comment ça ? Questionna Ryan en faisant écho à ses pensées.

-Il n'y a absolument rien. Pas de drogue, pas de maladie, pas de relations sexuelles… Il y a juste eu hémorragie interne au niveau du crâne fracassé, mais ça je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure… Je n'ai jamais vu un corps avec aussi peu d'indice …

Castle tapa dans ses mains et s'écria avec convictions :

-Les Ninjas tueurs ! Ils sont rapides, ils ne laissent aucun indice !

Cela pouvait être tout à fait réel. Les Ninjas étaient des experts dans les techniques de dissimulation, alors ne pas laisser d'indice aurait été facile pour eux, si toutefois il en existait à Manhattan… Un Ninja à New York ? Castle imagina bien, un homme vêtus de noir, le visage caché par une cagoule, se dissimulant derrière un poteau, faisant des acrobaties pour passer inaperçu dans la foule, marchant sur le trottoir, digne de Jackie Chan ou des célèbres tortus ninjas… Castle prit alors une posture de Ninja, un pied levé en équilibre, faisant de grand geste avec ses mains accompagné d'un cri guerrier.

Lanie sourit. Kate aimerait sûrement entendre une de ses folles théories… Si elle avait été là elle aurait sans doute répliqué … Mais elle était à Washington, et personne ne pouvait arrêter Castle dans son délire.

-Il m'énerve avec ses ninjas. Gronda Mannox en se tournant vers lui.

Il reposa un pied à terre, et sourit candidement. Peut-être pouvait il l'agacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de s'intéresser à lui. Lui prouver qu'il était un grand enfant et qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le supporter ?

-Tu es sûre Lanie ? Demanda Ryan avec suspicion en revenant à l'enquête.

-Affirmatif ! Je peux revérifier si tu le souhaites, mais je ne trouverais rien de plus.

L'assurance de la légiste en disant ses mots effaça tous les doutes présents dans son esprit. Ils n'avaient donc rien prouvant à un meurtre …

-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter trente secondes de faire l'enfant ? S'insurgea Mannox toujours intriguée par l'histoire de ninjas.

-Nous allons remonter pour voir comment avancent les recherches d'Esposito. Souffla Ryan en se sentant seul à garder son sérieux.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Entre Castle et ses théories, et Mannox qui ne comprenait rien, ils allaient avoir du mal à boucler cette affaire. Il regarda Mannox qui s'énervait et qui commençait à élever la voix.

-Bonne chance avec celle-là. Répondit Lanie en montrant Mannox du menton.

Si elle continuait comme ça, c'est la morte présente qu'elle réveillerait. La jeune femme songea que cela les arrangerait tous si Aria se réveillait pour lui faire manger son chignon trop parfait….

Ryan lui lança un regard désespéré. Puis, ayant les informations nécessaires, ou du moins des informations confirmées qui ne leurs servirait pas beaucoup, ils remontèrent dans l'ascenseur et rejoignirent Esposito.

-Hey Bro ! Lança celui-ci de sa chaise, alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'open-space des bureaux dans sa direction.

-Alors ? Demanda Castle en souriant, curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Aussi excité qu'un enfant, il s'assit à côté de son ami et attendit sagement. Prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-J'ai fait quelques recherches, et je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose… mais je peux vous assurer qu'il s'agit bien du S.H.I.E.L.D, soit le Stratégie, Habilité, Intervention, Exécution, et de Logistique Défensive, une Agence gouvernementale d'espions supers entraînés. Déclara-t-il d'une traite, le visage grave.

Cela prenait un tout autre sens…Ce n'était donc pas des ninjas, mais des espions. C'était encore mieux.

-Des espions et ils ne pouvaient pas choisir un nom plus court ? Remarqua Castle en fronçant les sourcils, relevant légèrement la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, mais nous sommes dans de beaux draps si nous devons enquêter sur eux. Répliqua l'hispanique sans cacher son inquiétude.

-As-tu trouvé leur directeur ? Questionna Mannox. Nous pourrions lui demander de nous livrer le coupable et basta !

-Non, mais ce ne sera pas aussi simple, il n'y a pratiquement rien sur eux ! Répondit-il à la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Que croyait-elle ? Ils n'étaient pas dans le monde de Dora ou il suffisait de dire « s'il te plait » pour obtenir les informations qu'ils souhaitaient. Et encore moins d'une agence d'espions…

-Si j'ai bien compris c'est une des sociétés les plus discrètes au monde ? Intervint Ryan.

-Oui, elle s'occupe de tout ce qui est de la sécurité mondiale, mais agit dans le plus grand secret.

-Comment peut-on interroger l'Agent Corlek si nous ne sommes pas censés les connaître ? S'interrogea Castle en regardant ses coéquipiers.

Il se replaça sur sa chaise, sachant que cette histoire serait bien plus compliquée qu'une simple affaire d'homicide.

-On va vous trouver un mandat. Déclara une voix dans leurs dos.

Ils se retournèrent, sachant d'avance qui venait confluer à leur discussion.

-Capitaine ! Le procureur n'acceptera jamais. Nous n'avons aucune preuve valable! S'indigna Ryan, sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

-Et le dossier que vous avez trouvé, ce sont des recherches non ? Questionna la Capitaine en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

-Elles n'indiquent rien sur la mort d'Aria, le procureur prendra ça comme ce que c'est ; de simples recherches, qui appartenait à notre victime, sa femme. Expliqua Castle avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Ils scrutèrent l'air en pleine réflexion de Gates.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux …

-C'est inutile capitaine ! Déclara une voix grave d'homme.

Cette voix ne leurs étant pas familière. Ils se retournèrent encore une fois.

Un homme grand, à la peau sombre, vêtu de noir et portant une cape de même couleur était posté devant eux. Un cache œil reposait sur son globe oculaire gauche. Ils le regardèrent tous, bouche bée, qui était-il ?

-Je suis l'Agent Fury, mais aussi le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D, et je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander d'arrêter cette enquête.

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase puis enchaîna :

-Aria Kelorc s'est suicidée. Déclara-t-il sans témoigner la moindre émotion, ne les voyant pas réagir.

Ils s'emblaient tous se remettre de son apparition imminente… Castle ouvrit grand les yeux, et se redressa, laissant ses mains retomber sur le bureau dans un bruit sourd. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas entendu arriver ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Comment et pourquoi connaissait-il la victime ? Non elle ne s'était pas suicidée…ce n'était pas possible, quoique cela rejoignait le fait qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé pour prouver un meurtre. Une multitude de questions lui vinrent à l'esprit. L'excitation de ce grand enfant augmenta. C'était le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D, était-il un espion ? Ils venaient de parler de cette organisation, comment avait-il fait ? Avait-il été présent lorsqu'ils parlaient du S.H.I.E.L.D ?

-Elle ne s'est pas suicidée. Certifia Lanie, en marchant vers le groupe de personnes attroupé autour du bureau d'Esposito, se ralliant ainsi au fait qu'ils pensaient à un meurtre.

Castle hocha la tête pour approuver ses dires. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, en attendant l'argument de cet homme pour venir la contredire.

-Où sont vos preuves Docteur Parish ? Répondit Fury avec tact en joignant ses mains devant lui, sans démontrer un quelconque trouble.

Les membres du NYPD se regardèrent. Castle resta fixé sur cet homme qu'il qualifiait d'étrange. C'était vrai, ils n'avaient rien pour garder l'enquête ouverte. La femme avait très bien pu se faire battre comme se mutiler elle-même… Malgré sa petite tête d'ange, ils ne connaissaient pas sa manière de penser et son tempérament pour juger. Et il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. De plus en plus admiratif de cet homme, il osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, d'une curiosité sans feinte qui les laissa tous dubitatif :

-Vous êtes Ninja ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Castle et Mannox leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant, exaspérée.

-Non, pas que je sache. Répondit Fury avec un sourire dédaigneux.

Castle resta le regard dans le vide, s'affaissant dans sa chaise. Déçus que sa théorie tombe à l'eau…

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix, mais, vous pourriez nous faire une fleur et prévenir la presse sans attirer leurs questions ! Répondit soudainement Gates qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée de cet homme.

Lanie l'a regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-elle penser à la presse au lieu de leur victime ? La famille n'avait même pas été prévenue, ils ne pouvaient pas boucler l'affaire. N'en déplaise au contraste qui les opposait, elle ne dit rien.

-Ceci est dans nos cordes, je le ferai. Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser notre intervention. Déclara-t-il avec un faux sourire désolé.

Il allait tourner les talons et partir lorsque Castle s'exclama ;

-A quel point êtes-vous puissant ?

Les regards se posèrent une fois de plus sur lui. Il était tellement fier d'avoir posé sa question qu'il n'y fit pas attention. Fury se tourna vers Castle, et se mit à réfléchir.

-Richard Castle, marié deux fois, vous êtes écrivain, vous vivez dans un loft avec votre mère qui tient une école de théâtre, et Alexis votre fille qui est maintenant partie faire ses études. Vous ne connaissez pas votre père, vous ne l'avez rencontré qu'une seule fois lorsque votre fille a été enlevée et séquestrée à Paris. La femme que vous avez demandé en mariage est partit travailler pour le procureur à Washington et vous vous raccrochez au NYPD en attendant qu'elle vous revienne. Répondit-il.

Castle ouvrit grand la bouche, puis la referma. Il se mit à rougir bêtement en se traitant de tous les noms d'avoir mis à l'épreuve cet homme si mystérieux. Au moins il avait eu sa réponse… Il avait résumé sa vie en trois phrases et cela lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe… Comment le S.H.I.E.L.D pouvait être au courant de tant de choses ? Avaient-ils des agents infiltrés partout ? Ses questions restèrent sans réponses, il en fut plus qu'intrigué. Puis vira au rouge pivoine lorsqu'il comprit qu'il venait de parler de sa demande en mariage à sa muse, alors que personne n'était au courant à part Kate, son père et lui-même.

Fury l'observa, un sourire en coin, puis profita de leur trouble pour disparaître.

-Bon, eh bien, affaire classée ! N'oubliez pas de faire venir la famille d'Aria, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils acceptent de clore l'enquête. Déclara Gates avec un regard sévère, leur prouvant qu'elle était embêtée de classer cette affaire puis tourna les talons et partit retrouver son bureau, les laissant seuls à leurs pensées.

Esposito fronça les sourcils, aussi embêté que leur capitaine de ne pas rendre justice à Aria… la pauvre femme assassinée, sûrement était-ce le prix lorsque l'on fouinait trop dans les affaires du S.H.I.E.L.D ? Etaient-ils aussi discrets que les Anonymous ? Ils brouillaient les pistes, ne laissant absolument rien paraître, cachant la vérité qui sautait pourtant aux yeux des détectives, mais juridiquement, ils n'avaient rien pour prouver un meurtre… Cela les contrariait au plus haut point. Qu'allaient-ils dire à la famille de la jeune femme ? « Bonjours, nous pensons que votre fille s'est suicidé alors nous avons arrêté d'enquêter. » Non, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de leur dire, ils y iraient avec bien plus de tact que ça, mais dire à ses parents que leur bébé venait de se suicider pour une raison inconnue lui était intolérable. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, il avait les poings et les pieds liés. Cela lui déchirait le cœur. Il souffla à cette idée qu'il lui était plus que désagréable. Son regard se porta sur Lanie cette jeune femme faisait battre son cœur, mais avaient fait une pause dans leurs relation, qu'en serait-ce si elle se suicidait demain ? Il se baffa intérieurement. Non elle ne ferait jamais ça. Elle était bien dans sa peau et loin d'être malheureuse, même s'il savait que sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Il fronça les sourcils et se trouna vers Castle Fury n'avait pas dit que … Non, il avait bien entendu…

-Marié deux fois ! S'écria Mannox toute contente d'en avoir plus appris sur Richard Castle.

Le nommé se leva, toujours aussi rouge et gêné. Rêvait-il ou Mannox n'avait retenus que ce qu'il lui plaisait ? Allait-elle essayer de le séduire malgré ses deux divorces et sa demande en mariage ?

Il n'avait rien dit à leurs amis pour la demande qu'il avait faite à son âme sœur, et sentait que les questions ne tarderaient pas à fuser. S'il était resté muet à ce sujet, c'est qu'il ne savait pas si Kate accepterait qu'il en parle à leurs amis communs. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait dit à Lanie, rien qu'à son air songeur, il pouvait voir qu'en effet, elle n'en savait rien.

-Demande en mariage à Kate ? S'écria Lanie, comme frappée par la vérité révélée par Fury.

Devait-elle être contente pour ces deux âmes sœurs ou au contraire offensée par le mutisme de sa meilleure amie ? Elle se promit d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Kate, ce soir même. Pourquoi Castle n'avait rien dit ? Lui, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion pour l'ouvrir, pour sortir une bêtise qui quelque années plutôt, faisait sourire son amie qui ne voulait pas exploser le rire, même si l'envie de lui manquait pas, lui donnant une affreuse envie de la gifler de se voiler autant la face puis ensuite la pousser dans les bras de Castle ?

Et surtout pourquoi était-elle partit à Washington alors que l'amour de sa vie lui proposait de faire d'elle sa femme ? Ah oui … Le Job à D.C… Elle avait dû se torturer les méninges avant de pouvoirs donner une réponse à Castle. Et cette dernière était bien déterminée à la connaître. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ?

Elle plissa les yeux pour qu'il la regarde en face, mais son regard était devenu fuyant.

-Je dois y aller ! S'écria-t-il sans regarder sa montre, donnant à son départ précipité un aspect non crédible.

Espo et Ryan lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs qu'il ignora royalement. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser la moindre question qu'il était dans l'ascenseur … Lanie fronça les sourcils, intrigué alors que Mannox l'observait les yeux brillants d'adoration.

Castle n'avait pas voulu affronter leurs regards inquisiteurs, il n'avait rien dit sur sa demande en mariage et il ne voulait pas avoir à leur expliquer. Il fonça plutôt à l'ascenseur. Si il n'avait pas posé sa question, jamais Fury n'aurait parlé de sa demande, le mettant dans l'embarras et Kate au passage, sachant que Lanie irait lui en faire part …

Une fois sur le parking, vérifiant constamment d'un coup d'œil en arrière par-dessus son épaule pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait suivi, il courra presque jusqu'à sa voiture, et y pénétra sans hésitation. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui. Kate lui manquait cruellement… et c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il le ressentait le plus. Il se promit d'essayer de la joindre une fois chez lui, conscient qu'il n'avait pas du tout assuré ce matin en conversation téléphonique avec la jeune femme. Il poussa un soupir. Un soupir d'homme perdu, et en manque d'amour. Son amour à lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Repensant à cette dure semaine d'abstinence. Il n'avait jamais été autant en manque. Rien ni personne ne pourrait satisfaire son désire à par une seule femme à qui il acceptait uniquement de s'offrir. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour arrêter le temps et la rejoindre dans son lit observant son corps parfait durant l'amour… Il allait dériver dans des souvenirs plutôt torrides, mais rouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas alors qu'il savait que son corps réagirait instantanément, et qu'elle n'était pas là pour satisfaire son désir. Ce serait se torturer l'âme, et déjà que sa présence lui manquait, il ne pouvait pas s'infliger ça. Mais une vague de chaleur l'envahis en le faisant violement frémir. Comme si la jeune femme venait d'embrasser la peau de son cou devenu fiévreuse. Il souffla un bon coup, sentant la chaleur se répandre plus au sud, puis décida de démarrer sa voiture, songeant qu'une douche froide calmerait les ardeurs de son corps en manque de l'enivrante Katherine Beckett.

Il sortit du parking, les joues rougies, essayant de penser à autre chose que sa déesse, mais en vain, elle était toujours là, et bien ancrée dans ses pensée. Jusqu'à sa mort pensa-t-il, puis souffla une nouvelle fois, sachant qu'elle aussi avait sûrement des envies à combler, espérant qu'elle ne satisferait pas avec un autre…Il se baffa intérieurement, non c'était lui qu'elle aimait, il en était sûr. Il n'y avait pas à douter quant à sa fidélité.

Mais pour le moment, ce serait une autre difficile semaine d'abstinence qui s'engageait. Il avait de quoi être en manque, si avant qu'elle parte, ils se retrouvaient au lit le plus souvent possible, le calme plat était tout bonnement insupportable, voir intenable… Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore tenir loin d'elle.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Je vous retrouve dans les reviews ? Enfin, j'espère ?**

**Donnez moi votre avis, positif ou négatif, soyez honnête ! **

**Bisouus !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, nous ne sommes pas Mercredi mais bien Samedi et ce n'est pas Once mais Castlevengers! Nous voilà pour le Chapitre 6! Ce chapitre est une idée flash qui m'est venu comme ça, et qui n'était pas du tout au programme, mais comme cela rentrait parfaitement dans le contexte, je me suis dis "pourquoi pas?"**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ca me fait vraiment très plaisirs que vous aimiez cette fic, j'aimerai remercier quelques personnes, dont ma BestaSista qui a su remonter mon moral à 100%, ma Camillou avec qui j'ai passé une supère soirée "chinois et ciné", soirée qui m'a, en plus permis de passer du temps avec elle, m'a donné un peu de power pour poster la suite même si beaucoup de chose nous oppose elle et moi en ce moment. **

**Et pour finir, ma Mama, qui me conseille, qui me corrige et qui est là... Je l'adore cette fille, vraiment, alors grand merci, et pleins de biisouus !**

**Aller, j'ai décidé de répondre aux guests, juste pour vous, et parce que je suis motivée aujourd'hui!**

* * *

**Audrey67100: Mais... va-t-elle seulement revenir ? Contente que cela te plaise !**

**Aurelie D: La voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Nat: Le tourbillon revient, et le bouton next est réapparut ! Merci pour ta review Natouu, tu es un ange !**

**Caskett22: Désolée, nous ne sommes pas mercredi ! Mais Samedi ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Mlle Katic: Contente que ça te plaise.**

**clocloLi: La voilà ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Vanessa: Oui, ça change, il n'a pas eut de réponse concrète alors c'est normal! Merci pour ta review !**

**gwen : Ahh ! Ma jumelle ! Merci pour ta review, et voila le chapitre 6 !**

**CFFequi: Mais de rien, il fallait bien quelqu'un sur le fow. Et oui, et ce chapitre là n'est pas mieux ... mouahaha !**

**mm's: Oui, Kate lui manque énorement, et Mannox ne l'aide pas du tout ...Merci pour ta review.**

**Guest : Et bien, n'attends plus...Contente que cela te plaise et merci pour ta review !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Richard Castle passa une de ses clés dans la serrure de son loft et la tourna pour déverrouiller la porte qui s'ouvrit sur son appartement terriblement calme. Il était fatigué. Comme s'il cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas dormit. C'était en quelque sorte le cas. Il rêvait constamment de sa muse… Ses nuits étaient donc agitées, habitées de songes torrides. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble, comme il y a quatre ans, où il ne faisait que fantasmer sur cette femme splendide. Et pourtant il avait déjà fait l'expérience : Pendant ces trois mois de convalescence sans aucunes nouvelles, et ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Bien sûr, c'était différent puisqu'ils n'étaient pas en froid, et qu'ils s'étaient même appelés ce matin , du moins Kate l'avait appelé. Il n'avait bien sûr jamais ignoré ses appels durant la semaine, mais il avait été très occupé, il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle croie qu'il l'a fuyait…

Se trouver loin de la femme qu'il aimait était la plus cruelle des tortures. Surtout qu'avant, il ne savait pas de tout ce dont elle était capable, mais maintenant qu'il la connaissait dans l'intimité, des pensées lubriques le traversaient tous les jours, c'était donc facile de se retrouver dans des situations plus que gênantes, surtout lorsque ses pensées étaient fixées sur son amour. Comment se refréner ? Alors qu'elle était là jusque dans ses songes. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là pour lui lancer une de ses regards plein d'arrières pensées qui l'aurait incendié sur place et qu'ils fassent une de ces cessions torrides pour régler son problème… Non, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de penser à cela, surtout après ce moment de solitude dans sa voiture, alors qu'il était arrivé à se calmer durant le chemin. Il finirait par être victime de combustion instantané si seulement cela existait, même s'il était à peu près sûr que c'était possible … Et il serait la prochaine victime de ce phénomène rejeté de la science, s'il ne l'a voyait pas dans la semaine suivante…

Il souffla de dépit, il ressassait encore et toujours la même chose Kate Beckett lui manquait cruellement. Il referma la porte derrière lui, enleva son manteau et ses chaussures sans prendre la peine de défaire les lacets et les lança dans un coin. Il pouvait bien s'accorder ce petit moment de négligence, après cette terrible, et pourtant courte, journée… Il n'était même pas en fin d'après-midi, et il était épuisé. Il avait besoin de sommeil. D'un sommeil sans interruption, sans rêves érotiques, et surtout, plus que tout le reste, un sommeil réparateur.

Il en avait besoin, il avait l'impression qu'il ferait des « micros sommeils » s'il ne dormait pas, comme dans Freddy, l'homme aux griffes, semblables à des couteaux. Personnage, appelé aussi croc mitaine, qui force les gens à cauchemarder. Ils ont donc peur de dormir, au bout de quelques jours à s'efforcer de rester éveillé, ils s'endorment sans s'en rendent compte et l'homme aux griffes d'argent les terrorise et les tue. Mais comme ils sont tués dans leurs songes, ils meurent dans la vraie vie, ce qui rend l'histoire encore plus effrayante…

Castle frissonna à cette idée, il préférait de loin ses songes torrides avec sa Kate, qui étaient loin d'être des cauchemars, mais qui le mettait dans un tel état qu'à chaque fois à cinq heures du matin, la douche froide s'imposait face à l'intensité présente de ses rêves. Il aurait pu en mourir d'amour tellement elle lui manquait, même dans ses rêves ….

Mais la seule personne qui aurait pu le faire cauchemarder à ce niveau-là serait une certaine femme blonde…

Il grimaça à cette idée, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, s'étalant de tout son long sur le ventre sur les coussins.

Dans son loft, il se sentait en sécurité, loin de cette diablesse qui essayait de le faire céder, mais son appartement lui rappelait des tas de moment passé avec sa chérie.

Leur première nuit, Noël, lorsqu'il s'était expliqué sur « Jordan », son anniversaire et sans compter toutes les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés avec un verre de vin à la main, ou à se faire l'amour…

Cette pensée eut pour effet de le faire violement frissonner et il s'enfonça dans le matelas, s'obligeant à humer le coussin, sans odeur particulière, dans lequel il avait la tête enfoncée, donnant une difficulté à sa respiration

Il y avait aussi eu ce moment, où elle était venue au loft, lui dire qu'elle avait choisi d'aller à Washington, le laissant avec un peut-être et un dernier goût de ses lèvres.

Mais que pouvait-il faire contre la détermination de Kate ? Il n'aurait jamais pu la faire changer d'idée à moins de lui proposer quelque chose de plus alléchant encore. Même de devenir Madame Castle n'avait pas su la faire rester à ses côtés. Elle avait dit « peut-être », comment devait-il prendre cette réponse ? Beckett l'avait encore une fois de plus, surpris. Bien sûr, il avait dans un premier temps, été triste, mais c'était vite passé, il avait enchaîné les enquêtes au NYPD avec les gars, et il pouvait toujours espérer que plus tard, elle accepterait. Mais que pour le moment c'était trop tôt pour elle. Il devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il avait tout de suite eu peur de la perdre. Si avant qu'elle choisisse de partir, sa demande de mariage n'était pas encore réfléchis mais présente dans son esprit, il n'avait vu que ce moyen pour qu'elle reste. Alors, oui, la demande avait été précipitée, mais ne lui avait-elle pas expressément demandé plus dans leur relation ?

Il s'en était voulu de lui avoir posé un tel ultimatum, mais qu'avait-il d'autre comme option ? Rien ni personne ne pouvait faire changer d'avis la redoutable Katherine Beckett, alors, à moins d'avoir des arguments en béton, lui prouvant qu'elle devait rester à NY, car elle en avait besoin, il ne pouvait rien. Donc, oui, cela avait été la seule solution envisageable.

Il aurait pu trouver bien d'autres raisons, mais elle les aurait rejeté comme elle savait le faire, bien qu'il soit courageux, il n'était pas un adversaire de taille, il avait donc fallu trouver un moyen de la surprendre, celui de la demander en mariage. Mais manifestement, plus rien ne la retenait à NY, même pas lui ? Non, il se baffa mentalement. Ce n'était pas non plus le moment de douter des sentiments de sa chérie envers lui, comment pouvait-il alors qu'elle était à une heure à peine ? Il fallait relativiser et ce n'est pas en ruminant ainsi ses sombres idées qu'il allait y arriver. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était partit en Chine et qu'il risquait de ne plus la revoir.

Non, il allait la revoir, il en était certain. Sa Kate lui avait même proposé de se retrouver. Et comme un abruti de première classe, il avait maladroitement répondu avoir une piste…Celle qui les avaient mené au meurtrier dans l'enquête qu'ils avaient bouclé le matin même… Il aurait quand même pu dire quelque chose de plus convaincant. Lui prouver qu'il voulait aussi la revoir, alors il lui avait sorti un « Je t'aime » pour se racheter à ses yeux, et si cela ne l'était pas, il se rachèterait de bien d'autres manières lorsqu'ils seraient réunis…

Il se retourna, s'allongeant sur le dos, les yeux fermés, et souffla encore une fois, s'autorisant une autre odeur que celle du coussin. Repensant à Fury, qui lui avait parlé de sa vie en trois petites phrases, trois qui avait réussi à lui faire prendre plus de place dans le cœur de Mannox, et de s'attirer les questions, pour l'instant silencieuses de ses amis.

Ho, il avait bien vu les regards lourds de sens de Ryan et Esposito, ainsi que le trouble de Lanie à cette annonce. Et il ne doutait pas que s'il retournait au poste, il ne pourrait pas fuir leurs questions comme il l'avait si bien fait aujourd'hui. Mais, devait-il rester cloîtrer chez lui jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il devait leur faire face, mais qui a dit qu'il devait vraiment leurs répondre ? Il pourrait très bien se contenter d'esquiver avec habilité. Et puis de toute façon, il était le seul, bien sûr avec Kate et Jim Beckett, à savoir…

D'où la question qui lui vint pratiquement tout naturellement à l'esprit : Comment le S.H.I.E.L.D pouvait être au courant de tant de chose ?

Si cela se trouvait, il avait un espion de leur organisation au 12th. Peut-être, après tout ? Ils étaient espions. Rien ni personne ne devait connaître leurs véritable identité, ils se cachaient sûrement sous plusieurs profils ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas…Il pourrait toujours essayer de vérifier chaque identité de chaque détective du poste, il était sûr de trouver quelqu'un aux multiples facettes… C'est sur cette spéculation qu'il s'assoupit.

Rêvant encore et toujours de Kate Beckett, mais cette fois, elle s'était changée en espionne dans une combinaison, lui collant au corps et retraçant à la perfection ses formes. Il ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de ce songe, mais était certain que c'était le résultat du trouble qu'un certain espion avait semé en lui et que sa chérie lui manquait. Elle était là, à effectuer des pirouettes, autour d'hommes les mettant tous K.O un par un et finit par s'approcher de lui. Il ne pouvait pas la discerner parfaitement, mais il connaissait déjà son visage par cœur pour savoir que c'était elle.

Elle leva la main et caressa sa joue. Il frissonna et sursauta en même temps, sachant qu'il finirait par s'embrasser et que le décor changerait pour se retrouver dans une chambre, comme finissaient la plupart de ses rêves… Une puissante vague de chaleur le parcourue…

Sursauter ? Pourquoi avait-il sursauté à une caresse de son amour ? Il regarda son visage et l'a vit lui sourire. Elle était magnifique comme toujours. Non, mais … quelque chose de chaud était véritablement posé sur sa joue. Une véritable main. Lorsque celle-ci recommença à le caresser, il se redressa vivement sur le canapé en ouvrant les yeux, la respiration saccadée. Faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains pour chasser la présence sur joue comme si une énorme araignée venimeuse menaçante y était et qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser. Il tourna la tête et songea que la métaphore était vraiment trop réaliste. Il déglutit difficilement, en croisant les iris bleus de Mannox, agenouillée à côté du divan, près de l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormit, elle l'observait avec un mélange de confusion, d'étonnement et de tendresse non dissimulée.

Il alla jusqu'à se demander si elle avait essayé une autre approche durant son sommeil… Sûr et certain que la main qu'il avait sentie était la sienne.

Que faisait-elle là, avait-elle forcé la porte, avait-il été trop endormi pour qu'il l'entende sonner à sa porte ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien entendu ? Et s'il n'avait pas ouvert la porte, pourquoi était-elle entrée ?

Il regarda sa montre, il était près de 22h40, il ne pouvait pas avoir autant dormi ?

Il se maudit de s'être mis dans cette situation, de ne rien avoir prévu. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé à clés cette fichue porte ? Cela lui aurait évité de se trouver en présence de sa coéquipière, qui ne voulait qu'une chose… Et qu'il était loin d'ignorer.

S'il s'était endormi avec un sentiment de sécurité, là, c'était tout autre, il était à la limite de la panique. Son cœur s'affolait. Pas l'affolement que provoquait Kate lorsqu'elle était là non, l'affolement de l'homme craignant pour lui. Ils étaient seuls. Dans son loft, et si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, il ne pourrait demander d'aide à personne. Il pourrait se faire violer, ici, qu'il le veuille ou non…Mais non, il ne l'a pensait pas comme cela. Elle était lourde certes mais elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille. Et il savait se défendre tout de même. Avec ou sans sa Kate. Quoiqu'il serait plus à l'abri avec elle… Après tout, Mannox savait se contrôler, elle était civilisée…

Il pouvait en sérieusement en douter après la scène dans la voiture…Et si elle avait été une personne civilisée, elle n'aurait jamais forcé sa porte d'entrée et venir jusqu'à le caresser dans son sommeil. Il frissonna d'horreur à cette simple pensée, l'imaginant passer ses mains sur lui. Il eut peur, et se leva précipitamment, remettant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Voulant empêcher une quelconque approche. S'étant levé trop brusquement après s'être réveillé, il chancela, et se retint au comptoir de la cuisine d'une main. S'il était dans cet état alors que Mannox essayait quelque chose, il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Alors que des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et que la tête lui tournait, il ferma fortement les paupières pour chasser tout ce malaise, et rouvrit les yeux. Parfait, cela avait eu l'effet escompté, et heureusement se dit-il.

-Excuses moi Castle, lorsque je suis passée, il n'y avait aucun bruit alors j'ai voulu vérifier que tout allait bien. Déclara-t-elle soudainement, arborant une mine faussement désolée, trahissant ainsi d'autres pensées…

Elle se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

-Hum, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais tout allait bien…et je ... Commença-t-il en longeant le comptoir.

Il passa derrière le canapé, et se retrouva à l'opposé de Mannox qui était à l'autre extrémité du divan. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, un air septique sur la face.

-Tu grognais dans ton sommeil, tu rêvais de qui ? De ton petit Agent en jupon ? Il faudrait ouvrir un peu les yeux, elle ne t'aime plus, elle est partie.

Il fronça les sourcils d'agacement. Ce n'était pas pour « vérifier que tout allait bien » si elle était entrée. C'était exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait de la part de cette femme si jamais ils se retrouvaient seuls. Situation dans laquelle ils étaient présentement…

-Elle n'est pas vraiment partie en fait, jamais aucune autre ne pourra la remplacer pour moi. Répliqua-t-il sèchement, en sentant une colère sourde monter en lui.

Comment osait-elle parler de Kate sans même la connaître, et venir chez lui, pour le draguer ?

Non, il allait lui remettre les idées en place une bonne fois pour toute, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas prêt de succomber à son charme, et qu'une autre s'était emparée de son cœur . Et qu'à part cette femme fantastique parti pour DC il en n'en aimait aucune autre, malgré son départ mais ça il lui avait déjà pardonné, car il s'agissait de sa vie, de sa carrière, même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir son mot a dire… C'était sa vie et cela importait énormément pour lui. Mais il ne devait plus fuir cette femme blonde, il devait s'expliquer.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de t'offrir à une femme qui est bien présente pour toi alors qu'elle, elle est là-bas. Soupira-t-elle de lassitude, en secouant la tête et en laissant ses bras tomber de part et d'autre son corps.

Il l'a regarda étonné. Non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien des avances qu'elle lui faisait. Il pouvait clairement entendre de la jalousie dans le son de sa voix…

Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'était pas parce que la femme de sa vie était loin de lui, qu'il allait voir ailleurs. Non c'était justement la femme de sa vie, et il ne lui serait jamais infidèle, peu importe la distance qui les séparait, même si c'était un énième obstacle à leur relation, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, alors hors de question d'écouter cette femme. La colère l'embrasa soudainement.

-Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à croire que parce qu'elle est dans une autre ville, elle ne m'aime plus. Siffla-t-il, la regardant avec hargne.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, mais il ne recula pas, bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle, et qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. Non, il ne voulait qu'une seule femme au monde : Kate Beckett. Son corps, son cœur et son âme lui appartenaient. Il l'aimait tellement… Son cœur s'emballa à cette idée, elle était la seule personne présente dans son esprit.

Mannox le regarda avec tendresse, mais il en avait cure. Il resta de marbre, la colère l'animant encore. Elle avait beau avoir ce petit sourire angélique, avoir une belle tête à en faire craquer plus d'un, lui ne succomberait pas. Ah ça non, jamais. Si Christina n'avait pas pu le mettre dans son lit, Caroline Mannox ne ferait pas mieux. Il était un homme fidèle et fou amoureux, alors qu'importe ses efforts. De Mannox ou d'autres encore…

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, lui demandant de façon très explicite ses lèvres, mais il s'y refusa. Il l'a pris fermement par les épaules et la fit reculer au maximum que lui accordaient ses bras.

-Donc, tu l'aimes encore ? Soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête sur ses pieds.

Il l'a regarda bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, cela faisait une semaine qu'il se tuait à lui dire qu'il en aimait une autre qu'elle. Que seule Beckett comptait pour lui… Que croyait-elle, qu'elle allait le charmer en quelques jours ? C'était peine perdue pensa-t-il. Jamais, il ne pourrait s'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre…

Mais elle avait l'air triste, et il savait ce que cela faisait d'être repoussé, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il devait juste être honnête, et ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Au moins, si elle était intelligente, elle saurait qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas et finirait pas comprendre.

-Oui, et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'égaler dans mon cœur. Répondit-il d'une voix posée, espérant plus que tout, qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle arrête de lui faire du gringue.

A présent, il comprenait la gêne de sa Beckett lorsqu'il la regardait trop intensément, ou lorsqu'il la draguait. C'était à peu près cela, mais il était projeté à la place de Kate, et n'aimait pas vraiment avoir toute cette attention sur lui. Surtout celle de Mannox…

Elle leva la tête, plongeant un regard déçu dans celui de son coéquipier et fini par hocher celle-ci en reculant de quelques pas.

-Bon, eh bien, j'espère que tu m'excuseras cette intrusion.

Il secoua la tête, voulant lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave. Sa colère retombée, voyant bien qu'elle se résignait il fronça les sourcils.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Mais avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers lui, une nouvelle lueur éclairant son regard. Une lueur qu'il connaissait chez beaucoup de monde, mais celui-là lui fit peur…Celle de la détermination…

-Je n'abandonnerai pas, un jour, tu succomberas ! Clama-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche, vite suivit des yeux et avant qu'il puisse répliquer, elle referma la porte sur elle.

Non…Ce n'était pas possible. Lui qui croyait la décourager et faire entendre raison dans sa tête, c'était tout le contraire. Elle n'abandonnera pas avait-elle dit. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, il avait pensé la même chose et n'avait jamais lâché Kate, pendant quatre années, il n'avait jamais lâché prise. Et c'était ce que venait de promettre Mannox… Il ne savait pas jusqu'où elle était prête à aller, mais cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour lui. Il l'a savait persévérante… devait-il sérieusement penser à une injonction d'éloignement ? Il n'avait pas de raison ni de preuve valable…

Il fallait absolument qu'il voit Kate, et vite.

Effaré, il repassa devant le canapé, entre celui-ci et la table basse et s'assit. Cherchant à trouver quelque chose, et lui qui pensait qu'après ça, ils pourraient peut-être devenir amis… Il se trompait lourdement sur le compte de Mannox.

Il prit son téléphone bien décidé à voir et entendre sa chérie… Il était dans le besoin de l'entendre. Pourvue qu'elle réponde songea-t-il en sentant son cœur s'accélérer comme si c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se voyaient de leur vie… Sa colère était tombée et maintenant, le stress de l'entendre et la voir à nouveau l'envahi. Il ne parlerait pas de Mannox à son amour, il voulait juste se rassurer…

* * *

**C'est un peu cruel n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup peut-être ? Voilà, une scène avec Mannox, il fallait que je l'a fasse, je vous promets que ce n'est pas la dernière ! Le prochain chapitre se passera à D.C avec notre Beckett. Mais que ce passera t-il ? Ah-Ah ...! Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre..**

**Une suite se mérite, et à vous de me prouver que vous la voulez ! Pour mes lecteurs de Once, j'attends encore...**

**Biisouus et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage pour me faire part de vos impressions, trace que je reçois toujours avec joie !**

**A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! Me voilà enfin en vacances, plus de temps donc je poste ! J'ai encore beaucoup de boulot, mais je fais une pause pour vous, parce que j'avais promis de sortir un chapitre, et comme j'ai posté Once la semaine dernière entre deux devoirs, je poste Castlevengers. Désolée pour l'attente, je crois que ça a été la pire semaine que j'ai passé depuis la rentrée ! **

**Bref, donc, j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire, et poster plus rapidement.**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, sûrtout que nous venons de dépasser les 100 reviews pour 6 chapitres ! Je trouve ça énorme, même si mon but n'est pas d'avoir le plus de review ! Je remercie aussi les followers même si j'ai dû en perdre quelques uns, je cherche encore à savoir pourquoi ... :/**

**A oui, aussi, une amie m'a demandé comment se prononce mon pseudo, et bien, comme je ne peux pas vous le dire en face, je vais faire ce que je peux avec mon clavier, j'espère que ça aidera (ou pas) mdr donc, Jayamisia, se prononce**

** Dja- ya - mi - sssssss(comme serpent)iiiii - ya **

**C'est moins beau dis comme ça, c'est même carrément ridicule, mais au moins vous saurez xD**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui attendent que les Avengers rentrent en scène, mais il reste encore quelques chapitres avant leurs arrivées. Il faut d'abord que je mette tout en place et ma trame est faite ainsi. Alors, quelques chapitres de plus sur Castle et je vous promets du vraie Castlevengers ! J'espère juste que vous ne vous lasserez pas de lire cette fiction, même si le début est un peu long !**

**Sur ce, j'arrête de parler, et je vous mets le chapitre 7, qui, comme je l'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre, ce passe à Washighton D.C, j'espère que le passage NY, DC, ne perturbera pas certains.**

**Meuurci à ma Mama pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, et pas que pour tes corrections, et tes précieux conseils! Je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle, et je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez, alors merci encore !**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Après la réunion, et l'heure du déjeuner largement dépassée, Kate fonça aux toilettes. Les joues en feux, causé par les sms de Castle et Atkins et ses réflexions durant toute la séance, l'appétit coupé, elle ne pensa même pas à manger quelque chose.

Elle entra en ouvrant violement la porte qui claqua dans un grand bruit en faisant trembler les murs, une fois qu'elle fut entrée entièrement. Elle était à la fois en colère contre Atkins, mais excitée par son homme. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir autant d'émotions contradictoires en même temps pour deux personnes différentes ?

Elle se jeta sur l'espace lave mains et posa ses mains à plat, sur un lavabo, les bras tendus, s'observant dans le miroir en face d'elle et sourit en voyant bien que l'effet que Castle avait sur elle était encore un peu là. Elle tremblait légèrement, et ses joues étaient empourprées comme jamais. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser embarquer dans cette discussion ? Il l'avait déconcentré lors d'une réunion, peut-être importante pour la suite, il allait en subir les conséquences. Elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, de ce qu'il méritait. Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres et elle frissonna à cette simple pensée. Elle se promit d'avoir une revanche, même si elle était intimement convaincue que le dernier sms avait eu son petit effet vu qu'elle n'avait plus reçu de réponse. Il devait maintenant imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire… et elle était ravie de pouvoir imaginer l'état dans lequel il pouvait se trouver à cet instant même si elle aurait préféré être à ses cotés pour arranger son problème « personnel ».

Elle défit sa queue de cheval, laissant ses cheveux revenir de part et d'autre son beau visage puis passa une main dedans pour pouvoir les tirer en arrière, et se rafraîchir la figure à l'eau froide de l'autre, en faisant bien attention à ne rien toucher de son léger maquillage.

S'il continuait comme ça, elle reviendrait plus tôt que prévu à New York. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Du moins, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, il était devenu indispensable à son existence. Si avant de le rencontrer, elle n'avait qu'un but ; trouver le commanditaire de sa mère, jouant le jeu du Dragon, mettant sa vie entre parenthèses, se fermant à tout le bonheur qu'elle aurait pu s'accorder plus tôt, maintenant, c'était tout autre. Elle avait besoin de lui, et elle était en manque, tellement… Elle devait trouver une façon de le rejoindre à New York, ou qu'il vienne ? Non, c'était elle qui était partit, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de la rejoindre, pourtant lui aussi avait l'air de ne pas supporter d'être loin d'elle, alors pourquoi ne la rejoignait-il pas ? Elle frissonna une fois de plus, imaginant ses journées avec lui à Washington, se disant que les nuits courtes seraient sans doute beaucoup plus fréquentes mais tellement plus agréables dans ses bras…

Elle but un peu d'eau, maudissant le moment où elle s'était prêtée au jeu de Castle, puis ferma le robinet. Déjà qu'elle ne supportait plus la distance, il fallait qu'il vienne compenser son manque avec des sexto sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas se satisfaire.

Elle se retourna, s'appuyant contre le marbre du lavabo, puis souffla.

Demain, c'était Samedi, elle pourrait peut-être demander à Stack de prendre son week-end ? Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faites avant qu'elle ne rencontre Castle … Mais n'était-ce pas trop tôt pour prendre des jours de congés alors qu'elle venait d'arriver dans ce service ? Elle secoua la tête, non, il s'agissait de Castle, et elle ferait tout pour le revoir, quitte à prendre des jours plus souvent pour le retrouver après tout elle avait bien droit de prendre des week-ends dans son travail. Elle pouvait faire le trajet DC/NY dans le sens contraire autant qu'elle voulait si c'était pour retrouver Castle, son père, et ses amis. C'était même, carrément envisageable. Mais ce n'était pas encore gagné, il fallait que Stack soit d'accord…

Maintenant qu'elle s'était mise en tête qu'elle pourrait peut-être revoir Castle, sa concentration s'était envolée. Elle l'avait déserté dès l'instant où Castle avait commencé à la provoquer en sms. Si son corps était bien là à Washington, son cœur, et ses pensées étaient à New York avec son homme, sans arrêt déconcentrée par celui-ci, qui l'a hantait tous les jours. Sa journée était fichue, il n'y avait, encore et toujours, que son écrivain dans son esprit, ses enquêtes avaient disparues de ses préoccupations. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait aucune affaire pour le moment, mais ça ne tarderait pas, pensait-t-elle.

Elle se mit à imaginer l'accueil qu'elle aurait si elle rentrait, sachant que Castle serait le premier venir à elle. Même si son physique n'était pas celui d'un mannequin, il valait celui d'un Dieu à ses yeux. Ses bras musclés qui l'a serraient contre lui, ses beaux yeux bleus ombragés de désirs, son torse si tentant, qu'elle aurait aimé le ravager de baisers, ses lèvres si chaudes… elle refit son portait en pensées, détaillant son homme. Alors qu'elle partait dans des contrées lointaines, son bas ventre s'enflamma instantanément. Et elle refit face au miroir, rouvrit précipitamment le robinet et se rafraîchit encore une fois. Même absent, Castle était là et savait la mettre dans la pire des situations. Elle grogna de frustration, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retrouver…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et le regard de Kate se tourna automatiquement sur le côté du miroir, lui permettant d'apercevoir les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer ; deux belles jeunes femmes, brunes, portant des habits stricts. Elles toisèrent la jeune femme d'un air sévère et légèrement hautain. Elle fronça les sourcils, interloquée, devant tant de froideur, à croire qu'elles avaient quelque chose à lui reprocher, mais soutint le regard de ces femmes, attendant patiemment qu'elles détournent le leurs et vaquent à leurs occupation. Elles dévièrent enfin les yeux et entrèrent dans une cabine différente en soufflant.

Kate n'aimait pas vraiment se faire prendre de haut comme venaient de le faire ces deux jeunes femmes, mais se retint de leurs lancer une mauvaise tirade qui ferait sûrement le tour du bureau du procureur. C'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie, en tant que nouvel Agent ici, elle ferait mieux de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Elle souffla d'exaspération en secouant la tête, reportant son attention sur l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça… Elle se dépêcha de refaire sa queue de cheval haute, puis sortit une fois calmée, et son corps redevenu à une température acceptable, non sans empressement, d'être le plus loin possible de ces femmes.

D'un pas tranquille, elle revint à son bureau et s'y installa, plongée dans ses pensées. Avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée en la faisant une fois de plus sursauter. Stack se posta devant elle. Le stress était beaucoup plus visible chez lui que ce matin. Elle fronça les sourcils en se levant machinalement. Mais qu'avait-il avait cette pauvre porte ?

-Vous avez assuré Mlle Beckett. Commença-t-il. Vous avez conquis le Procureur, vous avez su ne pas vous laisser troubler par votre coéquipier qui clamait de fausses accusations. Au lieu de répondre à ses remarques, vous avez poursuivis. Je vous en félicite, vous devriez prendre votre week-end.

Kate cligna des yeux, étonnée d'un tel aveu. Comment Atkins avait-il pu aussi bien jouer son rôle ? Elle qui le pensait abrutit, imbu de lui-même et arrogant, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une façade qu'il voulait montrer durant cette semaine d'essai ?

Elle implosa de bonheur, il venait de lui accorder son week-end sans qu'elle n'ait rien à demander. Comme quoi le destin faisait bien les choses, elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter la capital pour la Big Apple et retrouver Castle. Elle ne montra cependant rien de son enthousiasme… Sa voix n'était pas d'un calme habituel, elle était lointaine, mesurée… Il n'avait pas l'air de penser ce qu'il disait. Il était … ailleurs…Bon d'accord, elle aussi était autre part, surtout après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais pas autant perturbée. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état.

Peut importait le respect qu'elle avait envers lui, elle devait savoir ce qu'il se passait, il était perturbé, et peut-être l'aiderait-elle ?

-Merci monsieur, mais malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, permettez-moi de vous demander ce qu'il se passe pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? Demanda-t-elle, affichant un air compatissant, qu'elle arborait en général pour les familles des victimes qu'elle abordait.

Il l'a regarda surpris. Puis baissa la tête, comme honteux, mais finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise devant lui. Beckett s'assit à son tour, et attendit patiemment. Elle avait touché en plein dans le mile, et si elle pouvait aider son supérieur, elle le ferait. Elle se pencha en avant pour ne rien perdre de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Attendant juste qu'il soit prêt. Son état était des plus perturbants, pour la jeune femme, qui n'avait jamais vu son patron comme ça. Il souffla comme pour se donner du courage :

-Ma fille et ma femme sont à l'hôpital, ma princesse est dans le coma, un inconscient était ivre au volant de sa voiture et les a percuté alors qu'elles rentraient à la maison. Lui est mort sur le coup… Confia-t-il enfin, d'une voix rendue rauque par la tristesse qui l'étreignait soudainement, laissant ses problèmes personnels franchir les barrières qu'il avait imposé pour rester professionnel, alors qu'il aurait été plus raisonnable de ne pas répondre à la jeune femme…

Elle vit son regard se voiler d'une tristesse sans nom, qui l'a toucha profondément. Elle avait vu, durant la semaine, la petite famille de Stack, elles étaient aussi belles l'une que l'autre, la petite Kelly n'était âgée que de sept ans.

Imaginer la petite brune sur un lit d'hôpital lui fendit le cœur, et elle se laissa émouvoir. Elle était tellement joyeuse, souriante et pleine d'attention… Et son père venait de changer d'expression, rien qu'en tremblotant en nommant sa fille « princesse », un surnom qui lui allait très bien… une boule dans sa gorge se la colère l'envahit, beaucoup d'accidents avaient lieu à cause de personnes trop ivre qui prenaient la voiture sans penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur les autres automobilistes et sur eux même, mais là il s'agissait d'une petite fille … La fille de son patron. Celui qui avait engendré l'accident était mort… la justice avait d'une manière était faite, peut-être pas de la meilleures des façons, mais c'était fait. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à espérer que la petite se réveille.

Elle chassa d'un revers de main furtif la larme qui menaçait de descendre sur sa joue, reprenant contenance, puis posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son supérieur.

-Elle va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûre, elle est forte. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton compatissant, essayant de le rassurer même si c'était peine perdue.

Mais pour au moins s'en convaincre elle-même. Elle ne les connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir si la gamine se battrait et reprendrait conscience rapidement, ce qu'elle espérait de tout cœur. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle dirait la même chose à la famille d'une victime. C'était d'ailleurs une bonne façon de les rassurer, mais Stack ne s'y trompait pas.

Elle savait leurs parler, les rassurer, leurs rendre justice, être compatissante, mais il n'était pas une de ces personnes. Rien ni personne ne pourrait soigner son mal-être à par le réveil de sa fille, et ça, la jeune femme en était sûre ….

Qu'est-ce que ce serait si Castle tombait dans un coma profond durant une enquête au NYPD qui tourne mal et qu'il n'en sorte jamais ? Elle déglutit difficilement à cette idée, se sentant nauséeuse, puis secoua la tête, non, les gars veillaient sur lui. Et elle ne laisserait jamais une chose pareille se produire. Mais comment pouvait-elle empêcher un pareil drame alors qu'elle n'était même pas à ses côtés.

Elle scruta l'air incertain de Stack. Il n'était pas du tout convaincu. Aussi peu qu'elle, mais ils devaient rester optimistes. Tout à coup, un bruit strident retentit en les faisant sursauter, et Stack se leva d'un bond, prit son portable, pour décrocher rapidement et le coller contre son oreille. Le visage redevenu tendu et sérieux. Toute tristesse avait disparu.

Elle espéra de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle enquête qui la garderait ici pour le week-end, l'empêchant de retrouver l'amour de sa vie, et l'obligeant à attendre, encore… Elle fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude en le voyant commencer à faire les cent pas, ses propres sourcils froncés et hochant la tête de temps en temps pour signifier qu'il avait compris, même si son interlocuteur n'était pas présent, ne lui adressant pas le moindre regard. Il parlait beaucoup trop bas pour qu'elle l'entende. Elle souffla, frustrée de ne rien comprendre… Elle secoua la tête, cela ne l'a regardait peut-être pas. Dans le besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose, elle sortit son propre portable ; aucun message. Ni de Castle ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs… Déçue, elle glissa son cellulaire dans la poche de sa veste et releva la tête. En même temps Stack raccrocha et rangea son portable pour enfin se tourner vers elle, l'air neutre.

-Profitez de votre week-end Beckett ! S'écria-t-il soudainement avant de se tourner vers la porte

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils. C'est tout ? Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire ? Et ce coup de fil alors ? Une nouvelle enquête ? Une nouvelle de l'hôpital ?

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il se retourna, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte et lui servit un regard penaud.

Peut-être avait-elle été trop curieuse ? Elle s'en voulu tout de suite d'avoir posé cette question et se baffa mentalement. S'il ne lui avait rien dit, c'est que cela ne l'a regardait pas …

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous confier cette enquête, vous seriez trop impliquée. Répondit-t-il en lui souriant d'un air navré.

Kate sursauta, comment ça trop impliquée ? Dans quoi ? Elle eut peur de comprendre …. Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose au NYPD, un attentat, une prise d'otage, une fusillade ? Non, tout cela était improbable, elle avait parlé à Castle quelques heures plus tôt, et si il se passait une telle chose elle s'en mordrait les doigts, l'amour de sa vie y était, ainsi que ses amis. Et elle aurait sûrement été la première personne à être au courant d'un tel évènement. Cela était sûrement autre chose, il se devait d'être autre chose.

-Comment ça ? Expliquez-moi. Réclama-t-elle en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il avait répondu, autant savoir les détails.

Il souffla, avec un pointe d'amusement, sachant très bien que cette femme était redoutable et qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu les informations qu'elle voulait, et vu le regard qu'elle faisait maintenant, il ne pouvait qu'abdiquer, même si il était son supérieur.

-Le NYPD est tombée sur une affaire joignant le S.H.I.E.L.D, une agence d'espions, sous la juridiction de l'ONU, et je dois envoyer quelqu'un là-bas pour ne pas fermer l'enquête trop tôt.

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure rassurée que ce ne soit en rien en rapport avec la sécurité de son amour, ce n'était qu'une enquête…Non, pas qu'une simple affaire de meurtre. Elle avait bien entendu. Cela concernait en premier lieu le S.H.I.E.L.D une organisation d'espions, dont elle n'avait vraisemblablement jamais entendu parler … Cela lui semblait normal, c'était des espions…

Elle imagina bien la réaction de Castle. Il avait toujours rêvé en quelque sorte d'en rencontrer un. Et les théories avaient dû fuser. Son cœur se serra, ses théories…. Elles aussi lui manquaient cruellement. De toute façon tout ce qui pouvait être « made in Castle » lui manquait énormément… Et, choisit ou pas par Stack, elle serait à New York ce week-end. Alors si cette organisation était une menace pour son homme, il serait en sécurité, dans son lit. Une chaleur naquit aux creux de ses reins à cette simple pensée, essayant de se contrôler, elle osa quand même :

-Qui avez-vous choisi d'envoyer ?

Elle le vit réfléchir à la question. Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore choisi… Pourrait-elle le faire changer d'avis si son choix était mauvais ?

-Atkins sera parfait. Répondit-il enfin.

Elle en resta estomaquée. Comment et pourquoi « lui » ? Tout mais pas ce bouffon ! pensa-t-elle. C'était insensé. Le NYPD courrait à sa perte s'il y allait, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce crétin s'occuper d'une affaire comme celle-ci, risquant de faire blesser ses amis, son Castle. Plutôt mourir, elle irait à NY, que son chef le veuilles ou non, quitte à en subir ses foudres…

* * *

**Surprise ! Atkins sur l'affaire du S.H.I.E.L.D, les fédéraux seront donc à New York, du moins Atkins le sera ! **

**Prouvez moi que vous voulez la suite et peut-être, posterai-je avant la fin de la semaine ? J'accepte comme d'habitude, tout les avis, les critiques, les remarques tant que c'est justifié et construit!**

**Je vous encourage à me donner vos impressions que ce soit en review ou en MP, c'est comme vous le souhaitez, j'apprécie les deux, que vous aimiez ou non l'histoire laissez une petite trace de votre passage et surtout si quelque chose dérange, n'hésitez pas non plus à le dire ! **

**Pour cette fiction, j'entame l'écriture du 11ème chapitre, et pour mes lecteurs de Once, la suite devra attendre encore un peu...**

**J'espère avoir vos retours, c'est important pour la suite !**

**Biisouus et à la prochaine !**


End file.
